An unknown relative
by HollowIchigo6
Summary: Snape finds out he has a daughter, who is his complete opposite. Now Dumbledore wants them to get to know eachother, but it doesn't go very smoothly, and their moments together might turn out in some hilarious situations. Rated T for references.
1. An unknown relative

**"OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!!"****  
**Severus Snape pushed the 11 year old Harry Potter out of the way.  
"Is something wrong, professor?"  
**"YES! THERE IS!!"**  
Snape also pushed Hermoine and Ron out of the way, and started running. He was on his way to Dumbledore's office. And not without a reason.  
Dumbledore told him he had relatives. It wasn't very odd. Except for the fact that all the relatives Snape knew, were dead. So it wasn't possible at all! How could he still have a living relative? It couldn't be true. He entered Dumbledore's office.  
"Professor Snape, is there something I can do for you?"  
"Professor Dumbledore, please inform me about that "relative" you told me about the other day."  
"Ah yes, the relative. Professor, this doesn't have anything to do with your relative, but do you know the girl Hayley Faraday?"  
Snape's face went from "angry" too "I know her all too well."  
"Yes, too bad I do, professor."  
"Fifth year, Ravenclaw, am I correct?"  
"Yes, she's a disaster at Potions."  
"The girl with the black hair, and the light-green eyes?"  
"Yes."  
"Would you mind getting her for me? I need to talk to her right away. If I'm not mistaken, she's having Defence Against The Dark Arts class now."  
"Yes, professor."  
Snape was even more annoyed. He wanted to find out more about that one relative. Besides, he couldn't stand Hayley Faraday. She always messed up, that resulted into several explosions. Her skin was about the same color as his, and it always turned red if she was the guilty party.  
"Excuse me professor, but professor Dumbledore wants to see miss Hayley Faraday in his office."  
A few students started whispering.  
"Did she blow up a potion again?"  
"Maybe she pissed off Snape..."  
"Or maybe he wants to talk to her because she's SO good at Defence Against The Dark Arts."  
"That heckler..."  
"Or maybe she was listening to that Muggle thing, what was it called, "iPod" again."  
"You DO know her mom is a Muggle, and that she doesn't have a dad?"  
"I wonder why she has magical powers then. Maybe her dad was a wizard.."  
Hayley got up, and walked out of the classroom. She ignored the other students.  
"Is there something wrong, professor Snape?"  
"I have no idea. that is for professor Dumbledore to decide."  
"It wasn't me who blew up the toilet, I swear!!"  
"Miss Faraday, please be quiet."  
"Yes professor..."  
Hayley looked sad, in Snape's opinion. She kind of reminded him of himself. He didn't have a lot of friends, just like Hayley. But Hayley wasn't accepted in this school because of her background. There were rumors that her father, who's identity was unknown, was a Death Eater. Or used to be a Death Eater...  
"Professor?"  
"I thought I told you to be quiet."  
"There is something I have to tell a teacher."  
"And why would you choose me?"  
"Because you're the only one who could understand."  
"I don't get paid to listen to problems of teenage girls."  
"There are those things, called Dementors, right?"  
"Yes?"  
"And...you can fight them off using a spell called "Expecto Patronum?"  
"Yes…"  
"Well, I was teaching it to myself the other day, and they say the creature that you "channel" has a special meaning to you."  
"Your point?"  
"My creature is a doe. And I don't get what it has to do with me.."  
Snape froze.  
"Are you alright, professor?"  
Her creature was a...female deer...but that was his...Lily...  
"Professor!!"  
"Be quiet, Faraday."  
"I'm sorry I bothered you, sir."

"It's okay."

"What?"

"Wait, did I just tell you that it was okay?"  
"You did, sir."  
**"I MEAN IT'S NOT OKAY! STOP BOTHERING ME!"****  
**"You're not very happy today, are you, professor?"  
Snape ignored her, and lead her into Dumbledore's office.  
"Ah, miss Faraday, welcome."  
"Hello professor, you wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yes, miss Faraday. I had a question for you."  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Your level at the subject "Defence Against The Dark Arts" is above the normal level. Way above. First I would like you to ask how that is possible for someone your age."  
"I have no idea, professor. I don't train or anything, I guess I'm a natural."  
"We had another natural like this, maybe, 20 years ago. A hard worker, but no friends, unfortunately. That boy was a master in "Defence Against The Dark Arts."  
"What was his name, sir?"  
Dumbledore smiled.  
"His name was Severus Snape."  
Hayley turned towards Snape.  
"You were good in that subject, professor?"  
"But that's not the only thing you two have in common", Dumbledore said.  
"What do you mean, professor?" , Hayley asked curiously.  
Dumbledore's smile got even wider.  
"Black hair, great at Defence Against The Dark Arts, that look in your ambitious eyes..."  
"What are you driving at, Albus", Snape said.  
"What are we driving at? And who's car are we driving?" Hayley asked.  
Dumbledore started laughing, and Snape gave her a little smash on the head.  
"Be quiet, Faraday!!"  
"It's okay Severus."  
"But..."  
Dumbledore ignored Snape and said: "there is something very important that both of you need to know."  
"What is it, sir?"  
"I'll tell this story in a way everybody can understand. One day, about 15 years ago, a Death Eater went to a Muggle cafe, to hide himself. Though he didn't notice the drinks had alot of "alcohol" in them."  
"So, he got wasted?" Hayley asked.  
"Yes, he did. He got very "wasted", as you put it, and seduced a lovely lady."  
"So he got laid?"  
Dumbledore started laughing.  
"He did. The next morning, he realised what he did, and left."  
"He just left?"  
"He didn't just leave. He also left something for the woman he slept with."  
"What did he leave her?"  
"A baby."  
"A baby?"  
"Yes, the woman became pregnant, and a little girl was born, a girl that never got to know her father."  
"You mean..."  
"Yes, Hayley, your father was a Death Eater."  
"Is he...dead?"  
"No, he is very much alive. He turned his back on the dark side."  
"So, where is he, I want to meet him!!"  
Dumbledore sighed.  
"Hayley, your father is in this very room, at this very moment."

"Is he invisible?"  
Dumbledore's stare got stricter.  
"Don't you get it yet, Hayley?"  
Hayley turned her head towards Snape. Former Death Eater, black hair, same look in the eyes, Defence Against The Dark Arts...  
"You can't mean..."  
"Yes, Hayley. That's exactly what I mean."  
Snape's face turned even paler.  
"Severus, meet your daughter, Hayley Faraday. Hayley, meet your father, Severus Snape."  
"NO WAY!!"  
Hayley almost fell to the ground and stared at Snape.  
"The Patronus", Snape said to Dumbledore. "Her Patronus is a doe."  
"Another thing you two have in common!"  
"I can't believe you hid this from me all those years, Albus."  
"I wanted to tell you when she came to Hogwarts. But since you hated this girl with all your life, it wasn't a very good idea to tell you. Especially, because during her first Potions lesson, she already blew something up, in your own words."  
Hayley snickered.  
"Albus, you must be joking..."  
"I'm not, Severus. This girl is the daughter of the woman you slept with 15 years ago."  
"How did I get drunk in the first place!! I can't remember!"  
"It looks like you got SO wasted you can't even remember, professor", Hayley said.  
Dumbledore got out of his chair.  
"Hayley, don't tell this to anybody. The only people who know this, is professor Snape, you, and myself."  
"So the stupid rumors about my dad being a Death Eater were right after all?"  
"It seems", Snape said.  
"That was all, you can go back to your class now, Hayley. I'm sure professor Snape will escort you back."  
"I..."  
"Thank you, Severus. Goodbye for now, Hayley."  
Snape and Hayley left the office. Snape closed the door.  
"I can't believe that you're my.."  
"Silence, Faraday."  
"You won't accept it?"  
"How could I get drunk in the first place?"  
"I don't know, sir."  
Silence.  
"So, I guess I got some things from you, right?"  
"As my daughter? I suppose..."  
"Well, I've got the same hair color, and the talent for Defence Against The Dark Arts."  
"One thing you didn't get from me, is being able to make a potion without blowing up the whole classroom."  
Hayley giggled.  
"Sounds like something I would say..." Hayley used all the courage she had. "Dad."  
And for the first time in her time at Hogwarts, she saw Snape smile. It was a little smirk, but at least it was something.  
"Yes, but now I have to take you to class."  
He knocked on the door.  
"C-c-come i-in?"  
"Professor, here's miss Faraday back."  
"T-t-hank you p-p-professor Snap-pe."  
Hayley got back in her seat. Hayley's two friends, who were next to her, asked what Dumbledore had to tell.  
"Nothing special."  
"Come on, tell us!!"  
"It's nothing."  
"Now you made us curious Hayley."  
"I'll only tell one of you. And if you tell it to anyone, I WILL kill you."  
But class was over. And that meant it was time for Potions. Hayley sat down next to one of her friends. The one she was going to tell the secret. Snape entered the classroom.  
"Everybody, take your books on page 34, and this time we're going to make a potion, and if miss Faraday manages to let this easy one explode, I'm sure she will set a record for the most potions failed. The class started laughing. Even Hayley.  
"Why are you laughing? You always hate it when he annoys you about that."  
"It's okay...for now."  
"Start now, and don't mess it up."  
"Hayley, Snape is looking at you."  
Hayley looked Snape in the eyes. He grinned.  
"HAYLEY WHAT THE HELL!!"  
"What?"  
"Snape grinned. AT YOU."  
Hayley bent to her friend's ear.  
"Dumbledore just told me."  
"What?"  
"Snape is my dad."  
And after telling that, Hayley threw too much frog organs in her potion, that made it explode. And this time, Snape didn't punish her, as usual, but totally ignored her, and took his want, in order to clean it, with a smile on his face...


	2. A holiday in the Muggle world

"Albus, telling me I have a daughter is one thing, but now you want me to spend the Christmas holidays with her?"  
"Yes, I want you to spend some time with her, get to know her better! You only know her as the girl that always lets her potions explode. It's nice you're not punishing her for that anymore."  
"I have to clean the classroom everytime she makes a potion."  
"I'm sure you'll like her once you get to know her. And I'm sure her mom is looking forward to see you again."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Hayley entered Dumbledore's office. She was already wearing her normal clothes.

"Ah, Hayley, come in! Have a seat!"  
"It's okay professor, I was just looking for professor Snape."  
"Is there something wrong, miss Faraday?", Snape asked.  
"I just wanted to warn you, professor. My mom is ready to beat you up with a dough roller."  
"Very pleased indeed, Albus", Snape groaned.  
"Thank you Hayley, you can go back to packing your stuff now. "  
"Yes professor."

Hayley left the office, back to Ravenclaw's tower. Her suitcase was ready, and the train would arrive in half an hour. Snape never left the castle during the holidays. But now Dumbledore wanted that Snape went home with her. Mom wasn't looking forward to seeing the guy that knocked her up 15 years ago when they both were drunk. Hayley sighed. She was the only

one left in the tower. Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was Snape.

"Professor, how did YOU enter Ravenclaw's tower?"  
"Every professor can enter the tower. I can also enter Gryffindor's tower if I want too."  
"Is there a problem?"  
"When we arrive in London, and we get on the other train, make sure nobody sees us. I don't want anybody to find out you're my daughter."  
"Why not? It's not that bad, right?"  
"No, that's not it. People would laugh at me."

Hayley grinned.

"I'll shut up."  
"You better shut up. Or I will turn your world into a living nightmare, Faraday!"

Then he left. Hayley grabbed her suitcase and left the tower.

The Hogwarts Express arrived at platform 9 ¾. Students ran towards their parents, in order to tell them about what they learned so far. Hayley's mom wasn't there. She was a Muggle after all. Hayley always travelled by train. Snape waited until everybody was out of sight, and together they entered the train on platform number 10. Snape inspected the train almost 3 times. Nobody familiar was in the train. He sat next to Hayley.

"Where are we going?"  
"The outskirts of London."  
"The name of the street, if I may ask?"  
"Spinner's End."

Snape dropped his suitcase, that fell on Hayley's foot, who started cursing very loudly.

"Why did you do that?!!"  
"It's nothing."

Hayley knew this conversation wasn't going to be entertaining, so she put on her headphones. Snape got a book out of his suitcase and started reading. Hayley glanced at his book, and asked:

"What book is that?"  
"None of your business."

Snape quickly tried to put it away, but Hayley grabbed it.

"TWILIGHT??!!"

She bursted out in laughing.

"Professor, you READ this stuff?!!"  
"If you tell this to anybody..."  
"Okay geez, you don't have to overreact like that."

She gave the book back, and put her headphones on again.

"Are you a music-addict?"  
"Why?"  
"You always have those headphones on."  
"You know what headphones are?"  
"My dad was a Muggle, my mom a witch, I know a bit about the Muggle world."  
"Halfblood? Just like me?"  
"Yes."

The train stopped.

"We have to get out, professor."

As soon they got out of the train, Hayley called a taxi. Hayley forced Snape to wear a suit, since he couldn't walk around wearing his usual clothes. Spinner's End number 7. That was Hayley's home.

"Professor?"  
"Yes?"  
"You might take your wand. You're allowed to cast magic, right?"  
"I am, but you're not. Why should I need my wand?"  
"Because my mom is probably going to throw stuff at you as soon as she finds out that I brought you with me."

Hayley knocked on the door. Her mom opened, with a smile on her face, and a dough roller in her hand. Snape hid himself, so that she wouldn't see him.

"Hayley! Welcome home!"  
"Hi mom. Merry Christmas already."  
"That's okay. Where's that guy you would bring with you? Is he your boyfriend?"

Hayley started to laugh.

"Believe me mom, if that guy was my boyfriend, I would be mentally ill."  
"So, who is he?"  
"He's a teacher at our school, and he has something to tell you. Professor?"

Snape got out of the bushes.

"And you are?"  
"My name is Severus Snape, Potions teacher at Hogwarts." He sighed. "And Hayley's father."

Hayley's mom got angry. She grabbed the dough toller and started to chase him.

"You're that guy that knocked me up 15 years ago!! You stupid fuck!!"  
"Mom, please! He's not that bad!"

Hayley's mom stopped chasing Snape.

"But during the holidays you always complained about how much of an asshole that Snape guy was. And how he always made fun of you because you always blew up your potions."

Snape glared at Hayley.

"At least let him enter the house."  
"Okay then. I still wonder how I got so drunk that I slept with him." She pointed at Snape.

Hayley sighed.

"Never mind."

And so they entered the house, and this would become 2 weeks of torture for poor professor Snape..


	3. Bothering Snape

Snape was having breakfast alone. Hayley's mom was out buying groceries. And Hayley was in the shower. He could hear her sing. Damn, she was loud. Too bad it wasn't very good. He tried not to get annoyed. It wasn't English, and because of that, the accent was HORRIBLE.

_"Entä jos elämän ikuinen virta!__  
__Katkeaa kuin lahonnut silta!__  
__Entä jos eksyn matkalla laivaan!__  
__Voinko mä rakentaa tuhkasta taivaan!!"_

Now he was annoyed. It sounded like Finnish. He walked upstairs, knocked on the door and yelled:

"If you're going to sing, please sing in English!!"

He walked down the stairs, and when he was about to take a sip of his tea, Hayley started singing, even louder than before.

_"Looking for a higher ground! Looking for something to make me whole! From a higher ground..."__  
_"That's. It."

Snape got out his wand, and ran up the stairs. He quickly put on a blindfold, so that he wouldn't spot a naked Hayley, kicked the door open and yelled a spell. Suddenly, Hayley was quiet. Snape took her voice. She tried to curse.

"And until you're finished, you won't get it back", Snape said.

He left the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. He took of his blindfold.

"Stupid habit."

The door unlocked, it was Hayley's mom.

"Where is Hayley?"  
"In the shower."

Hayley's mom was surprised.

"Why isn't she singing?"  
"I took her voice."

Hayley's mom started giggling.

"What's so funny?  
"Finally, silence for the first time she is around."  
"She's always as loud as that?"  
"Yes, especially in the shower."

A few minutes later, Hayley entered the kitchen. She was still wearing her pyjamas. Snape gave her back her voice.

"What was that for!!"  
"I got annoyed. You can't sing."

Hayley glared at him.

"Why couldn't another teacher be my dad..."  
"Who were you hoping to be your father? Flitwick? You would be shorter. Not that there would be a big difference..."

Hayley's mom, called Judy, grabbed Hayley, so that she wouldn't attack Snape.

"Listen miss Faraday, I'm allowed to cast magic, you AREN'T. So watch your steps, and don't bother me again."

Hayley sat she grinned. She got up, walked towards Snape, and started to hit him on the head and shoulders. Then she started to shout.

"BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!!"  
"Faraday, stop it!"  
"BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!!"  
"This is my last warning."  
"BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER..."

Snape got out his wand again.

"Rictussempra."

Hayley was blown against the wall. Judy quickly ran towards Hayley.

"Honey! Are you alright?!!"

Then she glared at Snape.

"What did you do that for, you idiot!!! You keep your hands of my daughter!"  
"Don't forget she's also MY daughter. And if she hopes to become a great witch, then I suppose she should learn some discipline first."

Judy helped Hayley to get up on her feet again. Hayley grabbed her wand.

"You're not allowed, miss Faraday."  
"Fuck."

Judy sighed.

"Hayley, I'm afraid I have to go to work now."  
"But tomorrow's Christmas!"  
"I know, I just received a call. It's important."  
"So you won't be here on Christmas Eve?"  
"I'm so sorry honey..."  
"It's okay mom. Never mind."

Hayley ran up the stairs, went to her room, and slammed the door shut.

"Oh no, I think I upset her..."  
"I know where you hid her present. Are you sure that present is a good idea?"  
"I'm sure. I saved alot of money to buy her that present. I never gave her anything she liked for Christmas."  
"Because you were saving for this?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll give it to her."  
"You will?"  
"There's no other opportunity to give it to her. Do I have any choice?"  
"You don't care about her anyway..."  
"You're wrong Judy. She kind of reminds me of myself."  
"What do you and Hayley have in common?"  
"More than you could ever imagine. Now go to work, don't worry about Hayley."

Judy nodded.

"Don't let her fly into walls again, okay?"

Snape glared. Judy left.

It was already 9 PM, and Hayley was still in her room, but Snape didn't hear any loud music. She probably had her headphones on. Judy told Snape about the present when Hayley was in the shower. Time to give it to her. Snape knew it wouldn't have any effect if he knocked on her door, so he transported himself into her room. She fell of the bed.

"HOLY CRAP PROFESSOR DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!"  
"Your mother wanted to give you a present."  
"Forget it, it's always trash."  
"Don't be so ungrateful, Faraday!!"

He gave her the big package. Hayley started to unpack it.

"A...are you....serious?"  
"Your mother saved 4 years of her salary for this present."  
"No...way..."  
"Yes."  
"A "59 GIBSON LES PAUL!!"  
"Your mother said your old guitar was almost 'busted."  
"I don't know how to thank you...how to thank HER!"

Snape opened the door and walked away.

"Where are you going?"  
"None of your business."  
"Can I come?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"This is something private."  
"Please?"

Snape ignored her.

"BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER..."  
"Alright you can come! Just stop the bothering!!"

Hayley grinned.

"Take my arm."  
"Why?"  
"Try to answer that for yourself."

Hayley touched Snape's arm, and they started twisting. She fell to the ground.

"Good job, miss Faraday. Usually people vomit if they travel like this for the first time."

They arrived at an old house.

"Welcome to my house."  
"Is this were you used to live, professor?"  
"Yes."  
"Can we go inside?"  
"Yes. But stay next to me, and keep your wand ready."  
"But I'm not..."  
"Forget that. You have to look after yourself."

As soon as they entered the house, a strange creatured attacked Snape. He killed it with a quick spell. He lit his wand.

"Talking portraits?"  
"No. My father was a Muggle. He hated everything. Especially magic."  
"How come he let you enter Hogwarts anyway?"  
"I will tell you. But not now."

Suddenly, Hayley heard a scream.

"What was that?"  
"I don't know, but Faraday...WAIT!!"

Hayley ran off in the direction she heard the scream. She ignored Snape's warning. She saw a cloak. Better follow it.

"Miss Faraday?"

Hayley turned around. It was professor McGonagall.

"Professor, what are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same question, miss Faraday! There's a very dangerous man in this building at this very moment. Are you alone?"  
"No, I'm here with dad."  
"Dad? Who is your father?"

Hayley's face turned red. McGonagall didn't know. Suddenly a light flashed in the hallway.

"Faraday? Are you here? I swear, if you run off like that again, I will make Potions class a living hell for you!!"

McGonagall grabbed her wand.

"Stay behind me, miss Faraday."  
"Who's there!"

Two flashes hit eachother in the air.

"Severus, what are you doing here!"  
"Looking for the same person as you are. As I can see, you found miss Faraday?"  
"She was with you?"

Snape nodded.

"But that would make you..."  
"Faraday, what did you tell her!!"  
"I just told her I was here with my dad!"  
'Oh God..."  
"So Severus, miss Faraday is your daughter?"

Hayley started giggling.

"Not funny Faraday!"  
"Bother bother bother..."  
"Stop. it."  
"Geez, can't you take a joke?"  
"What is this all about?"  
"I will explain later. Professor McGonagall, would you mind taking Hayley back to her house?"  
"Will you be alright?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"Come miss Faraday, take my arm."  
"Oh God not again.."

Then McGonagall and Hayley were gone.


	4. Attacked!

Hello there, beloved readers! I've got a few things to explain before the start of the fourth chapter. These concern a certain review, and since this was an anonymous review, I can't message this person directly. I would like to thank people who give me advice. This is also to all readers, who need some explanation.

**First: **I'm sorry if I misspelled something. I'm from the Netherlands, 16 years old, and I'm still working on my English. I've taken special classes, and you can only take them if your English is good enough. I was selected, and that pleased me. But unfortunately, we're learning nothing at all.

**Second: **Being Dutch is also the second reason for spelling mistakes. In our Harry Potter books, some things have been changed. Names of people, certain shops, etc. So I have to look them up, and hope I picked the right one.

**Third: **This person also said I should pick a different name than Hayley. I've been thinking of a name for a long time, and I wanted a special name, that would suit someone from (yes) California. She's British, but Hayley's personality is like an American. Free spirited, and she likes to break rules. I just tried to find a name fitting that sort of person. I'm not offended by this person and I'm happy that he/she wants to help me, but Hayley is a character that has been in my head since I was 12 years old. Then she was still called Jane. But I thought that was an ordinary name, so I thought up something else.

That was it. Keep reviewing! I appreciate it. Enjoy the next chapter!

"Are you alright, miss Faraday?"

"Yes professor, I just need to sit down. I think I have to throw up..."

"Don't leave your house. I'm searching for someone very dangerous."

Then McGonagall was gone. It was dark. Hayley took her key out of her pocket in order to open the door, but the door was already open. It wasn't like her mother to leave the door open like that.

"Mom! You forgot to close the door!"

Nobody answered. Hayley grabbed her wand. She wasn't allowed to cast magic, but she didn't care.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, her wand was knocked out of her hand. She tried to grab it, but an arm grabbed her and put something against her head. The lights were turned on. It was a woman with white hair and red eyes.

"What the..."  
"Don't move, or I'll kill you."  
"Who are you!!"  
"That doesn't matter, now, tell me where it is."  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Hayley knew this wasn't the criminal that Snape and McGonagall were looking for. This was a Muggle.

"What do you want?"  
"The power to cast magic."  
"You can't just become a witch, you have to be born as one."  
"I could kill you and take your power."  
"I would like to see you try!"

The woman was ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly, a man came running in.

"That's it! You're arrested!"

He grabbed Hayley and jumped on the woman.

"Are you alright, miss?"  
"I think so..."

The man smiled.

"This is a top criminal. She's been trying to kill wizards."  
"You know..."  
"That magic exists? Ofcourse I know. My father is a wizard himself. Never mind that. You're safe now. I'll take care of this one here."  
"Not so fast."

Another man appeared and pointed his gun at the other man. Hayley saw he was holding a wand in his other hand. This had to be the guy Snape and McGonagall were looking for. If she could reach her wand, she could take the gun from the woman's hand, help the guy that saved her, and then try to knock the wizard out.

"Let go of the woman."

The man stepped back.

"Very good."

Hayley started crawling towards her wand. As soon as she reached for it, the man yelled:

"Accio wand!!"

Hayley's wand ended up in the criminal's hand. He pointed his own wand at the other man.

"Avada Kedavra!!"

A green light lit the room. The man that tried to save her was knocked back. His eyes were empty. He was dead. The criminal looked at Hayley.

"A Hogwarts student?"

Hayley didn't answer.

"What house are you in?"  
"R...Ravenclaw."  
"A Ravenclaw? Too bad. Slytherin is..."  
"Superior? You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

He turned around.

"Well, well, Minverva McGonagall. Out for a little trip to the Muggle world?"  
"We've been searching for you. But now your game is over."

The woman planted the gun against Hayley's head.

"One more step, and the girl is toast."  
"Not very smart to come alone, McGonagall."

Hayley tried to push the woman of her. Suddenly she heard a voice, and there was a loud explosion.

"PARALITIS!"

The woman was paralyzed, and Hayley fell to the ground. Before the man could point his wand at Hayley, she was grabbed by her arm, and pushed out the way. A second later a green flashlight hit the chair. Now that the woman was knocked out, it was three against one. At least, if it was possible for Hayley to get her wand back.. Another explosion. Hayley was knocked back, and hit her head against the wall. Blood was dripping down her face.

"Professor McGonagall?"

No response. Hayley opened her eyes, and saw that McGonagall was knocked out. The man was still holding Hayley's wand. It was one on one. The one that saved her, against the criminal. Someone took her hand and asked:

"Hayley, are you alright?"  
"James?"

It was James, one of Hayley's friends, who used to be in Gryffindor. He was three years older, and just gratuated from Hogwarts.

"James, what are you doing here!!"  
"I'm on a mission for the Ministry. And in order to catch this guy, I need you to get out of here."  
"James.."  
"GO!"

Hayley got up and started running.

"PARALITIS!!"

Hayley fell down, not able to move. She wanted to ask James for help, but he was knocked out cold. The man walked towards her.

"I should kill you with your own wand."

Hayley closed her eyes.

"Avada..."

"Petrificus Totalus."

The man fell to the ground, not able to move.

"Very clever, using one of your men as a clone. But not enough to fool me."

"Then why did it take you so long to get here?"

"I just arrested all of your subordinates."

"NO! DAMN YOU! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A LITTLE BRAT!!"

Hayley started searching for her wand. She wasn't paralyzed anymore. The criminal managed to break the spell, and he got on his feet again. He jumped on her savior. Her savior wasn't prepared for that, and fell to the ground. Hayley finally found her wand and pointed it at the criminal. Screw the law.

"PARALITIS!!"

The criminal stopped moving, and was knocked out.

"Thank you, Hayley."

Now she could finally see her savior's face.

"Dad!!"

Snape brushed the dirt of his cloak. He was wearing his wizard clothes.

"Faraday, is everyone alright?"  
"No. Professor McGonagall is knocked out, just like James. The woman is paralyzed, and this guy is knocked out. And the Muggle who tried to save me is dead."

They walked towards the door, and helped McGonagall to regain conciousness.

"Are you okay professor?"  
"Miss Faraday? What happened?"  
"I'm alright. That guy that tried to kill me is knocked out. The Muggle is dead, and the boy from the Ministry is knocked out."  
"Let's get out of here, Minerva, before the Ministry blames us for the death of a Muggle."  
"Agreed. Where are you planning to go, Severus?"  
"Back to Hogwarts. I think miss Faraday needs to rest a bit."  
"But what about mom! And tomorrow's Christmas!!"  
"I'll take care of that", McGonagall said.

Snape walked out the door. Hayley followed.

"Take my arm."

Hayley grabbed his arm, and they disappeared.


	5. Memories

Hayley opened her eyes. She saw a face. She remembered being attacked by that guy, and that Snape, McGonagall and James had saved her.  
"Who are..."  
"Stop talking, dear, you need to rest."  
"Miss Pomfrey?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why does my head hurt so much?"  
"I was told you were knocked back, and you hit your head against the wall. There was quite some blood on your face."  
"Where is professor Snape?"  
Miss Pomfrey looked surprised.  
"Nobody ever asks for him. Any special reason?"  
"No."  
"Alright, he's in his office. But you're not leaving!"  
"I feel fine."  
"Ofcourse you feel fine. That's why you have bandages wrapped all around your head."  
Hayley touched her forehead. It was covered in bandages.  
"Could you get him for me?"  
"Visitor's hour is in 3 hours. Can't you wait a little longer?"  
"No."  
Pomfrey sighed.  
"Alright, I'll go get him for you. But you can only talk 15 minutes! And then you have to rest again."  
"Thanks."  
A few minutes later, Pomfrey entered the Hospital wing again.  
"He said he was too busy."  
"Okay..."  
Hayley felt disappointed. She had to talk to him. If Pomfrey left for only 5 minutes, she would be able to get out of bed and run to his office...  
"Miss Pomfrey?"  
"What is it, dear?"  
"I left my clean pyjamas in the common room of Ravenclaw. Can I go and get them?"  
"No way. I'll get them for you. You won't get out of that bed."  
Pomfrey left the Hospital wing. As soon as she was gone, Hayley got out of bed and started running. Her head was hurting like crazy and she was still wearing her pyjamas, but she didn't care. Her feet got cold, since she wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. She quickly arrived at Snape's office. There weren't alot of students in the castle, they all went home. She knocked on his door.  
"Come in", an annoyed voice said.  
Hayley opened the door. Snape immediately got out of his chair.  
"Faraday! Why aren't you in the Hospital wing?"  
"I..."  
"I don't have time to talk to you."  
"But..."  
"Go back immediately. And also 10 points from Ravenclaw."  
Hayley felt the tears burning in her eyes.  
"Why won't you talk to me, professor?"  
Snape sighed and covered his face.  
"It's nothing personal, Faraday. I'm just an enormous fool."  
"Why?"  
"I should have checked on you to see if you were doing fine, before chasing the subordinates. I was lucky that that boy from the Ministry and professor McGonagall managed to buy me some time."  
"Don't blame yourself, professor, it isn't your fault. You DID save me in the end."  
"Have a seat, miss Faraday."  
Hayley sat down in the chair that faced Snape's desk.  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yeah. I wanted to thank you, that's all."  
Snape got out his wand and pointed it at Hayley's forehead. She felt something moving.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"The bandages are loose."  
"Thank you professor."  
Snape sat down again.  
"Professor, do you remember my first day at Hogwarts?"  
"The day you were sorted?"  
"Yes."  
"I will never forgot what you did too me that day, Faraday," Snape said. He glared at her.

Hayley was nervous. All those students were staring at her. She was going to be sorted, together with the other freshmen. She was only 11 years old, and while she was waiting, she checked out the table the teachers were sitting at. The headmaster was an old man who looked really nice. Alot of people looked nice. Except for one. He had black, greasy hair, the same color as her, pale skin, and black eyes. The minute she looked at him, he looked back. His eyes were cold, and Hayley immediately knew that it wasn't a good idea to piss him of.  
"Faraday, Hayley."  
Hayley stepped forward, but tripped on the stairs. Everybody started laughing. She felt how her chewing gum fell out of her mouth, and flew through the air. There was a little sound, the sound that a drink made, when something fell in it. Hayley looked up, right in the eyes of the unfriendly teacher. He was staring in his cup. His eyes were full of hatred, and Hayley immediately knew that her chewing gum had landed in his drink. The other students saw it too, and they started laughing even harder.  
"Order!! ORDER!!"  
Everbody stopped laughing. Hayley sat down. The Hat was placed on her head. She knew there were 4 houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. And every house had a professor that was the head of the house. The woman that put the hat on her head, was said to be the head of Gryffindor. As long as the unfriendly teacher wasn't head of her dorm, everything would be OK.

_"Well, well. Let's see. You're a special case..."__  
_"What do you mean?", Hayley whispered.  
_"You are a very smart girl, I can see that, and your talent for defending yourself is outstanding. I remember having your father on this chair too."__  
_"You sorted my father too?"  
_"Indeed, and if I look at him, Slytherin would be great for you."__  
_"Please, not Slytherin!"  
_"Why not?"__  
_"I don't want to be in Slytherin, I have a bad feeling about it."  
Everybody was staring at Hayley. They were all wondering why it took so long. The unfriendly teacher looked at her, hoping she wouldn't be in his house.  
_"But you have great abilities, and if I look at the rest of your family...But your intelligence. And you're brave too. What to say..."__  
_  
Hayley sighed and closed her eyes, waiting where she would be sorted. Finally the hat made his decission.  
_"RAVENCLAW!!"__  
_

Hayley took off the hat, and walked to Ravenclaw's table. The people at the table hit her on the back, and a lot of them clapped. She sat down, and looked at the "unfriendly" teacher. His eyes were still on her. She looked back, and gave him an innocent grin. And from that point on, Hayley knew that this unfriendly professor wasn't going to be her favorite teacher. And the professor knew that this girl wouldn't be his favorite student.

"I hated you from that day on."  
"Really?"  
"No, actually, I despised you since the first Potions class."  
"My first class?"  
"Oh yes, I remember it like it was just yesterday..."

"Take your books on page 24, no lazyness or foolishness with be tolerated in this classroom. Is that clear?"  
Everybody nodded, except from 1 girl, who was happily chewing on a chewing gum, and had a big grin on her face. Snape walked towards her, and hit his hand on the desk. She almost jumped.  
"Is that clear, miss Faraday?"  
"You know my name?"  
"Yes, I know your name, Faraday, and if I were you, I would be careful in my class. And throw away that thing you're chewing on."  
A few minutes later, they had to work on a potion in pairs of two. Snape was walking through the classroom, and correcting every potion he saw. Nobody's potion was good enough. And then he walked towards Hayley and her partner. They both looked like they were in trouble.  
"Are you sure Hayley?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure!"  
Hayley threw something in her potion. Snape was behind them, and just as he bend to inspect the potion, a loud "BANG" was heard, and Snape's hair was standing vertically. Hayley's face was all black, just like her partner's. They started giggling.  
"Hayley Faraday, you just earned yourself a nice week of detention. I see you after class in my office."  
The whole class started laughing. Hayley hid her face, ashamed, and scared of Snape.

"And 4 years later, you still blow up every potion you make."  
"Indeed I do. I've never been good at Potions. Thanks for cleaning it up."  
"It's not because you're my daughter. Dumbledore has asked me not to punish you anymore."  
Suddenly, the door was slammed open.  
"MISS FARADAY!"  
It was miss Pomfrey.  
"You're going back to the Hospital wing right now!!"  
Hayley sighed.  
"Don't worry miss Pomfrey, I'll escort her back. I'm sure she'll be surprised if she returns."  
"But..."  
"Miss Pomfrey, please leave my office."  
Miss Pomfrey took off. Snape looked at the clock.  
"Visitor's hour is starting in 2 hours."  
"You're coming to see me?"  
"Only if nobody else is there."  
"Okay."  
The two left the office together, and Hayley looked at Snape. For those 4 and a half years she hated him, he wasn't half bad.


	6. Potions for dummies

Hayley returned to the Hospital wing. Miss Pomfrey wasn't very happy with her secret escape, and decided to keep an eye on her.

"Miss Pomfrey?"  
"What?"  
"I was just wondering, professor Snape said there would be a surprise. What is it?"  
"Ah yes, the Christmas presents. I'll go get them, and don't you dare to get out of that bed!"  
"No ma'm."

Miss Pomfrey left the Hospital wing. Hayley looked out of the window. Everything was white. She sighed. Suddenly, three people came running in.

"Make sure he won't vomit on the floor!"  
"Don't worry, miss Pomfrey."

Miss Pomfrey ran towards Hayley's bed, threw 2 presents on it, and quickly ran back to the two other people. One of them was professor McGonagall. The other one was a boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He was wearing Quidditch equipment.

"This will have serious consequences young man!"  
"But professor, I was only training for the Quidditch auditions!!"  
"Practicing? You're bleeding all over!!"

Hayley got a better look. The boy's nose was bleeding, he was holding his stomach, and he was all covered in snow. Now she recognized him. It was Joshua. But everybody called him Josh. He was in Gryffindor, 5th year. McGonagall left, and miss Pomfrey started to heal his nose. His face didn't look very healthy, so Hayley thought it might distract her if she opened her presents.

"A moment miss Faraday! The request was that you opened them during visitor's hour."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, but I suggest you wait, or else I'll take the presents back."  
"Okay..."

One more hour till visitor's hour. The 2 presents were practically begging to be opened. Miss Pomfrey left the Hospital wing to inform professor Dumbledore about Joshua's 'crime.'

"Hey there Hayley!"

Joshua's nose didn't bleed anymore, but there was still some blood on his face.

"Hey Josh, how's it going?"  
"Could've been better.."  
"Why were you practicing? And in this weather!"  
"I just really wanna make the team, you know. So I thought some practice would help me."  
"Just be happy you're still alive, it could've ended worse."  
"Yes mom."  
"Not funny!!"

Joshua had to laugh.

"Don't worry about it Hayley. Why are you here, anyway?"  
"I was attacked in the Muggle world."  
"Who would attack YOU?"  
"I have no idea, it just happened to be that a criminal was in my house."  
"So who helped you?"  
"James, from the Ministry, professor McGonagall and professor Snape."  
"SNAPE? Why would he help you? He hates you ever since you blew up that potion during our first year!"  
"I don't know. He was there too."

Joshua sat straight and got of his bed. He walked towards Hayley and sat down on the bed next to her.

"So, what did you get for Christmas?"  
"A '59 Les Paul, if you know what that is."  
"A '59 LES PAUL? THAT'S UNREAL!!"  
"You know what a guitar is?"  
"Yeah, ofcourse! My mom is a witch, but dad is a Muggle. I play guitar too! And I usually do the vocals."  
"Really? Awesome!"  
"You're in a band?"  
"No, not at the moment."  
"Great, our band needs another guitar player!"  
"Am I the only girl then?"  
"Yeah, you would be the only girl. Is that a problem?"  
"Not at all! Boys rock."  
"Back to the presents, what are the things on your bed?"  
"I'm not allowed to open them until visitor's hour."  
"Why?"  
"I have an idea, but I don't think I should tell you."  
"That's okay, let me feel."

Joshua grabbed a present, and started shaking it up and down, and was trying to feel what was inside.  
"It isn't fragile, and it doesn't make any noise. This feels like...pages. I think it's a book."  
"Why would I need a book? I never read."  
"I don't know, maybe somebody wants you to read."

Hayley knew Joshua for 5 years now, and she had always liked him. But only as a friend. Sometimes they worked together during Potions, and sometimes they hang out together. He patted her on the back. Suddenly, Hayley looked at the entrance of the Hospital wing. And there he was. Black hair, eyes that were full of hatred and ready to give detention.

"Josh.."  
"What is it?"  
"Turn around..."

Joshua turned around, and only a few inches away from him, was Snape, and he looked pretty angry.

"Ferrell."  
"P...professor Snape! I'm sorry, I didn't see you, and..."  
"I think a month of detention would be fitting. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

Joshua got of the bed, and left the Hospital wing.

"Professor, he did nothing wrong!"  
'That is my decision, Faraday."  
"Why are you here?"

His cold stare told Hayley to shut up. Visitor's hour had started. She opened the present that was a book, according to Joshua. There was a little note attached to it.  
_To: Hayley Faraday__  
_Hayley opened it. Joshua was right. It was a book.  
_Potions for dummies__  
_

"Professor, is this from you?"

Snape smirked.

"Alright, this is yours. Thank you, I suppose."

Hayley opened the second present.  
_To: Hayley Faraday__  
__From: Josh Ferrell__  
__Merry Christmas Hayley!__  
_

"Is there something you're not telling me, Faraday?"  
"It's nothing, professor."

It was a CD. The CD was called Karmacode.  
"Lacuna Coil! I've got to thank him later! Thanks Josh!!"  
"What is this, 'Lacuna Coil'?"  
"It's a Muggle band, professor."  
"What kind of band?"  
"Rock, sir. And they have a female singer."

Snape acted like he didn't care.

"Thank you for the book, professor."  
"I almost forgot, here's another present."

He gave her a box. Hayley opened it. Her face got all red. Headphones. Silver and blue headphones.

"I hope I chose the right color."  
"The right color? This is perfect!!"

Would she...no, he would probably kill her. Never mind. She flew up and hugged Snape. It was a really awkward moment. He didn't hug back. Hayley quickly let go.

"I'm so sorry professor, I didn't know what I was doing..."

Snape got up, and left. Hayley didn't want to cry. She sighed. She wanted to listen to her iPod, but it was probably still at home. Unless all her stuff had already arrived at Hogwarts. She closed her eyes, and decided to get some sleep.

Hayley woke up. She heard someone entering the Hospital wing. The door was closed, and someone locked it. She searched for her wand, while pretending to be asleep.

"That traitor won't be in my way for long. He'll be devastated."

It was a frightening voice.

"Are you sure, my lord?"  
"You dare to doubt me?"  
"No, my lord, I..."  
"Shut up and do what you're told."  
"Yes, master."

Hayley didn't recognize the two voices. But she knew about the Troll that was released during Halloween. This had to be the culprit. Someone was walking towards her bed. A wand was placed against her neck. And she couldn't find her own man whispered.

"Avada Kedavr..."  
"EXPELLIARMUS!!"

The man was blown away and was smashed into the wall. Hayley got out of bed, and grabbed her wand, after she finally found it. A cloaked person tried to make his escape. Hayley raised her wand.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!"

The spell missed, and the culprit was gone. Suddenly, Snape was standing next too her, his wand lit.

"Professor, what is..."

Snape didn't answer. He looked frightened, he looked like he had just seen the most

disgusting thing in the world.

"Professor?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thanks for saving me, once again."

Snape ignored her.

"Go to sleep, Faraday."  
"Goodnight professor."

Then he left.


	7. The demonstration

Christmas holiday was over, and classes started again. Ofcourse, Hayley overslept, and was late for Potions class.

"Faraday, detention. My office after class."  
"Yes professor."

Hayley sat down next to Joshua.

"Josh, thanks for the present."  
"Don't bother, it's okay."  
"Ferrell, Faraday, could you please be quiet for a minute, and pay attention?!"  
"Sorry professor."

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Quirrell.

"Professor Quirrell, what brings you here, disturbing my class?"

Quirrell tried not to stutter.

"I n-need to t-talk to y-y-you, p-professor."

Snape frowned, got out of his seat, and followed Quirrell. Everybody started talking. A few minutes later, Quirrell opened the door and said:  
"E-everbody to the G-Great Ha-Hall. You only n-need your w-wand."

Everbody got up and walked with Quirrell to the Great Hall. There was a little stage. Snape had some papers in his hands, and started reading.

"Professor Dumbledore wants all of you to learn how to duel. A student has been attacked recently, and if you ever get attacked, you must know how to defend yourself."

Snape looked at Hayley. Quirrell smiled.

"P-professor Snape, what about a de-demonstration?"  
"Demonstration?"  
"T-two students, I m-mean. Th-they have to di-disarm eachoth-ther."

Snape looked at him, anxiously.

"Alright."  
"How a-about we bo-both choose a st-student?"

Quirrell looked at the 25 students who were gathered in the Great Hall.

"H-how ab-about you?"

It was a boy named Glenn Closert. He was tall, handsome, and a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Alot of girls loved him. But he was also very arrogant, and a real pain in the ass. Maybe it was a father-daughter thing, but Snape and Hayley both hated the guy.

"Your t-turn, p-p-professor Sn-Snape."  
"Any volunteers?"

Nobody wanted to duel against Glenn. Mainly because he said he was SO good, and second because he was popular. Snape's eyes got full of anger when he saw Glenn with a cocky smile on his face.

"Faraday!"

Snape grabbed Hayley by her robe, and pulled her on the stage. Glenn took off his robe and threw it at the girls. They screamed. After screaming, they started booing.

"FARADAY SUCKS!!"  
"Ignore them.", Snape whispered.

Hayley also took off her robe, and got out her wand.

"F-first y-you..."

Snape coughed.

"Shall I tell them professor? That way it won't last an hour."

Some people started laughing.

"First, you walk towards your opponent, and hold your wands like swords. Next, you bow, then, you turn around and walk 10 steps. Next, if professor Quirrell says you can start, you start. Don't try to kill eachother. I don't care if you're dead, Closert, but it would take a while to clean it up."

The girls glared at Snape. Glenn got out his wand. Hayley looked at Snape. He looked back, and whispered in her ear:

"Take him down. And if he tries to hurt you, use "Sectumsempra."  
"I've never head of that spell!"  
"That's because I invented it myself."

Hayley nodded. She walked towards Glenn. He had a cocky smile on his face, like always.

"You're going down Faraday. You, and that dirty Death Eather father of yours. I've never liked you."  
"Nobody knows who my father is, Closert, so shut up."  
"I bet he was a coward, only trying to save himself."  
"Shut up, or I'll.."  
"You'll what? Everbody in this school adores me, I'm the best. You can't beat me in anything."

Glenn turned towards the other students.

"Don't worry everybody, you'll still have Faraday when I'm through with her."

Everybody started cheering for him, except Joshua and Leon, another male friend of Hayley's. Hayley and Glenn bowed. Then they turned around and walked 10 steps.

"Once I say 'g-go', you c-can st-start."

Glenn grinned.

"Th-three..Tw-two...One..."

Hayley quickly remembered a spell Snape used the other day.

"G-go!"

Before Glenn could move his wand, Hayley had already moved hers.

"EXPELLIARMUS!!"

Glenn was blown against the wall by the power of Hayley's spell. Joshua and Leon started whistling.

"WAY TO GO HAYLEY!"

Glenn's fans started screaming and alot of girls ran towards him to see if he was alright. Hayley turned around to face Snape. He had a smirk on his face.

"You'll pay for that, you dirty Death Eater's child!"

Everybody looked shocked. Glenn got on his feet, raised his wand, and before Hayley could turn around, he fired a spell. But Snape blocked before it could hit Hayley, and paralyzed Glenn.

"How dare you to attack someone in the back, you coward.", Snape whispered.  
"An ex-excellent d-demonstration miss Faraday", Quirrell said.  
"Take this piece of dirt to Dumbledore", Snape said.

Quirrell escorted Glenn to Dumbledore's office.

"This class is over. Everybody return to your dorm. Those who don't will get a month of detention."

They left.

"Faraday, wait."  
"Yes professor?"  
"How did you learn that spell?"  
"From your example."  
"Now go, before I give you even more detention."

Hayley quickly left the Great Hall. While she started running to be on time in Charms class, she heard people screaming.

"He's gone crazy! Save yourself!"

Hayley stopped, and turned around. On the ground was Leon.

"LEON!"

He reached for Hayley.

"Leon, what happened?!!"  
"Gl-enn, he's gone...mad."  
"Closert? Are you serious?"  
"Yeah. He...his eyes, it was like he was, possessed or some..thing."  
"We've got to take you to miss Pomfrey!!"  
"I'll be alright. Now...go after Closert before it's too late!!"

Hayley quickly grabbed her wand and started to look for Glenn. He couldn't have gone too far. The whole hallway was empty. She heard footsteps.

"Who's there!"

And there he was. Glenn's eyes were white, and he was holding his wand. He had a smile on his face.

"Must...kill...Faraday..."  
"What the..."

Was this the Imperius curse Quirrell told them about? Sure, Glenn hated her, but did he hate her so much he wanted to kill her?

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hayley was just in time to jump out of the way. She had to do this on her own. She couldn't keep counting on Snape to save her everytime.

"How about I torture you first?"

This time, Hayley couldn't dodge.

"Crucio!!"

Hayley fell to the ground, screaming in pain. She was trying to point her wand at Glenn, but the pain was too much.

"STOP IT GLENN!!"

Glenn didn't listen. Now Hayley was sure he was under the Imperius curse. There was no other way. But who would've cursed him? And who gave him the assignment to kill her? WHO would want to kill her? Glenn finally stopped. This was Hayley's only chance. She didn't know what this spell did, but it was now or never. She pointed her wand at Glenn.

"Se-SECTUMSEMPRA!!"

The spell hit Glenn in his chest. He fell to the ground. His shirt got soaked in blood. She used a spell that cut people. And pretty bad, too. Glenn groaned in pain. His eyes were still white. Hayley tried to get on her feet, but her body wouldn't move.

"Damn you...Faraday..."

Then he fainted. Hayley didn't bother healing him. She had to get out of the hallway as soon as possible. Then she heard a voice.

"All students to their dorms! I repeat, all students to their dorms! The head of your house will explain the situation there."

They found out that Glenn was cursed. She heard another voice, but this one was a real one, not an intercom.

"Professor Flitwick, make sure all students are in their dorms!"  
"Yes Minerva."

Hayley wanted to hide herself. Once they found out what happened to Glenn, and who did it too him, she probably would be expelled. She tried to get up again. But she failed. For the first time in her life at Hogwarts, Hayley was scared. She hid her face, while she was next to Glenn, who was still unconscious and bleeding all over. She started crying.

"Who's there?!"

She recognized the voice. It was McGonagall.

"Miss Faraday?"

More footsteps.

"Professor McGonagall, what is going on here?"

This voice was the one she was hoping to hear.

"Dad", she sobbed.  
"Is that...MINERVA OUT OF THE WAY!!"  
"Severus, what..."

Snape pushed McGonagall out of the way and ran towards Hayley, totally ignoring Glenn.

"Hayley, who did this too you!!"

This was the first time he used her name. Hayley pointed at Glenn. McGonagall bend over to get a closer look.

"Oh my, he has to be taken to miss Pomfrey immediately!"  
"What is it?"  
"He's bleeding all over! Do you know the spell that might have caused this, Severus?"

Snape looked at Glenn. Hayley was sure Snape would recognize it. The only people who knew how to use that spell were her, and Snape himself.

"I have no idea. Take care of Closert, even though in my opinion he can just go straight to hell."  
"Severus!"  
"I'll take miss Faraday with me."

Snape picked her up, and carried her to his office.

"Hayley, what spell did he use on you?!!"  
"Crucio. It hurt like hell..."  
"Did he want to kill you?"  
"Yeah, but...he was cursed!"  
"And how did you manage to save yourself?"  
"I used...'Sectumsempra' on him."

Snape glared at her.

"Is there something wrong, professor?"

Snape didn't answer, but closed his eyes and started thinking.

"Someone is out to get me, Faraday."  
"You? Why?"  
"It's something I can't tell you. But as long as I'm around, you're not safe."  
"How come?"  
"I think the person who's trying to get me, knows that you're my daughter."  
"But nobody knows! Only you, me, professor Dumbledore, mom, and one of my friends..."  
"One of your friends?!!"  
"Yeah, is that wrong?"  
"That's how he might have picked it up."  
"He?"  
"Faraday, I want you to go back to Ravenclaw's common room. I will escort you. Don't leave that room. Ask the portrait to change the password, and not to tell it to anyone, you understand me?"

Hayley nodded. Snape grabbed her and took her back to Ravenclaw's common room. She was no longer safe.


	8. The not so super serenade

Hayley was alone in the common room of Ravenclaw. The portrait changed the password, so nobody could come in. Someone knocked on the 'door.'  
"Who's there?"  
"Open that door, Faraday."  
It was Snape. Hayley opened the door.  
"What is it professor?"  
Snape didn't look very happy. He pointed at the portrait. Someone had been trying to get in. And it looked like this person wasn't afraid to use violence.  
"What is..."  
"Someone's really out to get you, miss Faraday."  
"I can't just stay here while that guy is trying to kill me!"  
"You have to move."  
"I have to move?"  
"There's an empty bedroom, that used to belong to an old teacher. Professor Dumbledore wants you to stay in that room until we found out who's trying to get rid of you. All sorts of spells will protect that room."  
"Are you sure?"  
"And also, there will be a teacher in the room next to you, in case you get attacked."  
"When do I have to move, professor?"  
"Now. Professor Flitwick will help you."  
Snape left, still in a bad mood. Leon quickly ran in the common room.  
"What is this all about? Why can't anybody enter our common room?"  
"Because the portrait changed the password."  
"Why did it do that?"  
"Because there is some lunatic out to get me."  
"WHAT!"  
Hayley and Leon sat down, while Hayley explained everything.  
"So you have to stay in a special room, with a teacher near to you?"  
"Yeah. Just in case that guy manages to break through the spells and wants to kill me."  
Leon scratched his head.  
"That's not good."  
"I figured as much."  
"I hope they get him as quick as possible."  
"Thanks, Leon. How are YOU doing, after Closert attacked you."  
"I'm doing fine. Don't worry about me."  
He blushed.  
"What room are you going to stay in?"  
"I don't know. Flitwick is taking me there."  
"Mind if I come?"  
"Sure, I don't think Flitwick will mind."  
"Miss Faraday?"  
"Professor Flitwick! How did you get in?"  
"The door was still open. Do you have everything you need, Hayley?"  
"Yes professor. Do you mind if Leon comes with me?"  
"Not at all."  
Hayley grabbed her suitcase with all her stuff in it, and they started walking towards her new room. Everybody stared at them.  
"Is Faraday going to another house?"  
"Maybe they put her in Slytherin."  
"Didn't you hear? She's been attacked! Twice!"  
"Twice?"  
"Yeah, by Closert and some other guy!"  
They arrived. It was small, but comfortable.  
"Here you go, miss Faraday. We'll use the spells once you're ready."  
"Yes professor."  
Flitwick left, and Leon entered the room.  
"Cool room."  
"Thanks."  
He put a hand against the window and looked outside.  
"Even Hogwarts isn't safe for you anymore."  
"Don't be so negative."  
"Sorry, I'm sure you'll be fine."  
Hayley grinned. She looked on her watch.  
"6 PM already? We'd better get down to the Great Hall for dinner."  
Leon nodded. They were both in Ravenclaw. As soon as they arrived in the Great Hall, she saw that Quirrell and Snape weren't there.  
"Something wrong, Hayley?"  
"It's nothing."  
They started eating.  
"Hayley, what if that guy manages to break the spells and get into your room?"  
"Yeah?"  
"And if he kills you.."  
"Nice, you're very positive."  
"What is the one thing that you'd like to see before you die?"  
Hayley drank from her pumpkin juice.  
"Let me think...Never thought about it."  
"Any idea."  
She got a smile on her face.  
"A guy totally embarrassing himself by playing or singing a serenade for me."  
"Seriously?!"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
Leon sighed, put away his plate, and left the Hall. Hayley was surprised. Joshua sat down next to her.  
"Hey Josh, this isn't your table, you dork!"  
She punched him on the shoulder.  
"I know. What's with Leon recently? Usually he always eats all the candy he can. It's not like him to skip desert."  
"I don't know. He's been like this since I was attacked by Closert."  
"Maybe he's just worried."  
"Or maybe he's in love with me."  
They started laughing.  
"You and Leon? Snape would have to read stories to little children before Leon fell in love with you!"  
"That was stupid, sorry."  
They finished their desert, and Joshua went back to Gryffindor's common room. Hayley went towards her new room. Snape was waiting to escort her.  
"Miss Faraday, I was forced to sleep in the room next to you. Believe me, I don't do this for own pleasure. I would like you to keep quiet, or else you'll earn yourself a month of detention. Is that clear?"  
"Yes professor."  
Hayley entered the room, and passed the time playing games on her iPod. As soon as she played all games about 10 times, she started reading in her new book, called _"Potions for Dummies." _Somebody knocked on her door.  
"FARADAY. Do you know what time it is?!!"  
"No professor."  
"It's 11 PM! You'd better get into bed before I give you detention, Faraday."  
"Sorry professor!"  
Hayley quickly changed, and fell asleep.

Hayley opened her eyes. It was 3 AM. She heard a strange ticking noise. She looked at her window, and saw that someone was throwing little rocks at it. She opened her window, and asked:  
"Who's there?"  
"It's me, Leon! I've come to bring you a serenade!"  
"LEON! You were serious?!!"  
"Very serious."  
Leon got out a trumpet.  
"I didn't know you could play a trumpet."  
"Me neither."  
Leon started playing.  
"Têtretteketêt! Têt! TEEEEEEET!!"  
Leon played horrible. Hayley didn't mind though. She was laughing so hard, she almost didn't notice the window next to her got slammed open.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!"  
Then Snape saw Leon.  
"LAWLIET! YOU'VE JUST BROKEN 3 DIFFERENT RULES!! GO BACK TO YOUR DORM!"  
"Okay, okay, I'm going already, I'm just doing someone a favor."  
"ONE MORE STUNT LIKE THAT, AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL GET EXPELLED!!"  
Leon quickly put away his trumpet.  
"AND ALSO 30 POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW!!"  
Hayley started laughing even harder.  
"FARADAY! THIS ALSO MEANS DETENTION FOR YOU! AND IF THIS EVER HAPPENS AGAIN, IT'S OVER WITH YOUR 'SECRET LOVE!!'  
Snape shut the window with a loud "BAM."  
"Isn't it nice, forbidden love", Hayley said, still laughing.  
Leon couldn't hide a grin.  
"Just like Romeo and Juliet."  
Leon waited 5 minutes, played 1 loud and horrible note, and quickly ran away. Snape's window was slammed open again, but Leon was nowhere to be seen. Snape glared at Hayley, and slammed the window shut again. Hayley closed the window and went back to sleep, with a grin on her face.


	9. The ex member

Hayley, Leon and Joshua just finished breakfast, and the first class of the day was Potions. Snape was in a very bad mood after last night. And it was all Leon's fault. During Potions, Snape punished Leon for everything he did wrong, and gave him 2 months of detention instead of one. Ofcourse Hayley blew up her potion, and this time, Snape let her clean the classroom herself.  
"Snape is in a VERY bad mood today", Joshua complained.  
"Josh, that's his USUAL mood", Leon replied. "He was just mad at me."  
"For what?!"  
"Well, I woke him up tonight."  
"How did you do that?"  
"Playing trumpet in front of his window. And he caught me."  
Joshua almost fell to the floor laughing.  
"Dude, we should have PAID you for doing that!!"  
Leon started grinning.  
"By the way, Hayley, are you coming to practice?"  
"Practice?"  
"Yeah, practice. With the band!"  
"You mean you want me in the band?"  
"Why not? Let's give it a shot."  
"Where are we going to practice?"  
"In a special room in the dungeons."  
"When?"  
"After class."  
"Won't Snape be bothered?"  
"What's the worse that can happen?"  
"I can't go."  
"Why not Leon?"  
"Detention, remember?"  
"Oh yeah.."  
"Don't worry. You can practice without me."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah it's cool. Don't worry!"  
Then Leon started running towards Charms class.  
"Josh?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you just start your band?"  
"No, why?"  
"Because you need another guitar player."  
"Oh that, well, our old guitar player left."  
"He left?!"  
"Yeah, he and Leon were friends. Close friends. Until the day he left Hogwarts, ofcourse."  
"Why did he leave Hogwarts?"  
"He's from a noble family. Pure blood. They sent him to Durmstrang in Bulgaria."  
"Durmstrang!!"  
"Yeah. He didn't want to leave. But they forced him. That's what I told myself."  
"What house was he in?"  
"Gryffindor. His parents were in Slytherin. Forget about him. You're coming?"  
"Yeah, sure!"  
"Now let's hurry to Charms class, before Flitwick gives us detention."  
"Merlin's beard, he's not Snape you know!"  
They quickly entered the classroom.  
"Mister Ferrell, miss Faraday! Where have you been?"  
"We're sorry professor."  
"Usually you're always on time, so I will permit it just once."  
"Thank you, professor!"  
They got in their seat. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in!"  
The door opened. It was McGonagall.  
"Ah Minerva, what is it?"  
"Could I talk to you for a minute, professor Flitwick?"  
"Ofcourse!"  
Flitwick left the classroom. Everybody started whispering. Flitwick entered.  
"We have a new student! He comes from Durmstrang."  
"Durmstrang? Seriously?!"  
"Yes, mister Ferrell. But since he's a new student, he still has to be sorted. So he won't attend class today. Let's continue with our lesson, shall we?"

Dinner time. Joshua and Hayley were hanging out at the entrance of the Great Hall. Leon arrived, and walked towards them.  
"Hey Leon! How was detention?"  
"It was horrible. I wasn't allowed to MOVE. And he forced me to make 5 different potions!"  
"Really?"  
"I'm not kidding. By the way Josh, you don't look very happy. Something wrong?"  
"I saw the new student."  
"What's he like?"  
"He looks awfully familiar. Even though he doesn't seem very nice."  
"How come?"  
"When I greeted him, he looked at me, glared, and didn't say anything back. I'm sure he'll be in Slytherin."  
Leon grinned.  
"So, how's practice going?"  
"Not bad", Joshua replied. "Hayley has some talent."  
"Don't overdo it, Josh."  
"What? It's true!"  
Hayley blushed.  
"Let's go, before all the food is gone."  
As soon as they sat down, they saw a little chair. The Sorting Hat was on top of it. All students started talking. Dumbledore got out of his chair.  
"SILENCE!"  
Everybody was silent.  
"Thank you. A new student has arrived at Hogwarts. He's from Durmstrang Academy. He's 15 years old, but he still has to be sorted. I present you, Atticus Loveless."  
Leon choked on his drink. Joshua started coughing. The doors opened, and a black haired boy with black eyes entered the Great Hall. He ignored all the staring students, and sat down on the chair. McGonagall placed the Hat on his head. When she wasn't looking, Joshua got up from Gryffindor's table, and quickly sat down next to Leon and Hayley.  
"Leon..."  
"What is he doing here? He should've stayed at Durmstrang."  
"You know this guy, Leon?"  
"Not now, Hayley. Josh, a Gallion he's in Slytherin."  
"Slytherin?! Ah come on! A Gallion on Gryffindor! You seriously think he'll be in Slytherin?"  
"Can't you see him staring at Slytherin's table?"  
Hayley looked at Atticus. He was staring at Slytherin's table. Did he WANT to be in Slytherin? The Hat was whispering into Atticus' ear. Atticus whispered back. Atticus closed his eyes, and his face got pale.  
_"GRYFFINDOR!!"__  
_Atticus got off the chair, and walked towards Gryffindor's table, his eyes were closed.  
Joshua quickly got back to Gryffindor's table, since McGonagall was looking at the red spot between all the blue. The only seat free was next to Joshua, and Atticus sat down. He ignored Joshua, and started eating.  
"Atticus?"  
Atticus looked at Joshua.  
"I'm sorry, have we met? I can't remember ever talking to such a piece of dirt as yourself."  
Joshua punched him. Atticus blocked, and grabbed his wrist. He twisted it. Joshua let out a scream of pain.  
"Don't you ever dare to lay a finger on me, you filthy halfblood."  
"What is going on here!"  
McGonagall was standing behind them.  
"Ferrell, my office, now! What I just heard, mister Loveless, surprises me that you're in Gryffindor."  
Snape arrived on the scene.  
"Mister Loveless, you're coming with me."  
Snape, McGonagall, Atticus and Joshua left the Great Hall. Leon hid his face.  
"Leon?"  
"They managed to change him after all."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Never mind."  
"Come on! Tell me! Now you made me curious!!"  
"It's something you can't possibly understand."

"And why do you think I won't understand it?"

"Because you're Muggle-born."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"  
"You won't understand all those arguments about pure blood, and dirty blood."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Leon didn't answer. Hayley ignored him, finished dinner, and walked back to her room.  
"Pure blood, crap", she mumbled.  
Suddenly, she bumped into someone. It was Atticus, who just came back from the Dungeon. She ignored him, and continued walking.  
"You're alot like him."  
Hayley stopped, and turned to face Atticus.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You and Snape ofcourse."  
"How.."  
"Please, it's pretty obvious. The way you two behave, the hair color, the sarcasm.."  
"You don't know me! And you don't know Snape either!"  
"I heard you talk to Lawliet when Snape took me to the dungeons."  
"You know Leon?"  
He didn't answer.  
"Anyway, goodnight. And I didn't catch your name."  
"Hayley. Hayley Faraday."  
Then he turned around, on his way to Gryffindor's common room. How did he know? Suddenly, Hayley saw three first-years. The three students were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were whispering.  
"We'll go through the hatch as soon as we get the chance. The Philosopher's Stone isn't safe anymore."  
"But Harry! We'll be in big trouble if we get caught, since the third floor is forbidden! And besides, what can we, as first-years, do against Snape?"  
"Snape will wait until the time is right, and..."  
The three noticed Hayley. She coughed.  
"Aren't you three supposed to be in your dorm?"  
"No. We don't."  
"Well, you'd better get back, before Snape gives you detention."  
That always works. The three ran away as quick as they could. The third floor? The Philosopher's Stone? What were they talking about? Time for some research. The library? On her way, she ran into Joshua, who just came back from McGonagall's office.  
"Did you get detention?"  
"No, no punishment at all. Except 20 points from Gryffindor."  
"Ouch."  
"Why are you looking so excited?"  
"I heard three first-years talking about something very interesting. And I'm on my way to the library. Wanna come?"  
"Sure."  
As soon as they arrived in the library, Hayley started searching for the Philosopher's Stone.  
"Found it!"  
"What is this all about?"  
"Those first-years were talking about the Philosopher's Stone. That it was hidden on the third floor."  
"You mean the floor that's forbidden?"  
"Exactly."  
"And those first-years think it's hidden there."  
"Yeah. I heard something about a Cerberus look-a-like that guards a hatch."  
"A dog with three heads?"  
"Yeah. And now the worst part."  
"What is it?"  
"They think Snape is going to steal it."  
"WHAT!!"  
"Total bullshit, I know. Why would Snape want to steal it?"  
Joshua started reading.  
"Maybe because it turns all metal into gold. And it also gives you immortality."  
"And why would Snape want any of that?"  
"No idea. But we'd better keep an eye on him. And on those first-years."  
"Not a bad idea after all. But I can't believe Snape would steal something like that."  
Hayley slammed her head against the desk.  
"What a mess. That Atticus guy, the Philosopher's Stone, and on top of that, someone is trying to kill me."  
"HAYLEY!"  
Joshua got out of his chair, and he looked like he just won the Quidditch cup.  
"What if the guy who tried to kill you, is the same guy who wants to steal the Philosopher's Stone?"  
"Then it can't be Snape, since Snape saved me when that guy wanted to attack me."  
"Did Snape save you? And why is he being so nice to you lately?"  
"NICE?"  
"Well, his meaning of nice. Not giving you detention for blowing up a potion."  
"I'll tell you another time. Now, let's go back, before we'll get detention after all."  
Joshua nodded, and then they left.


	10. Pranks and portkeys

Leon, Hayley and Joshua decided to spy on the three first-years, in order to find out what they were up too, and what they knew already. Joshua managed to find out that the Stone was protected by several spells, made by the teachers. Leon heard that there was a giant three-headed dog on the third floor, protecting a hatch. On a sunny morning, before their first class, Hayley, Joshua and Leon were in the library, discussing the situation and telling eachother what they found out.

"Well, there are several spells that protect the Stone", Joshua said."By the teachers, ofcourse."  
"And there's a giant Cerberus-like dog on the third floor, protecting a hatch", Leon said.  
"You mean, three heads and everything?"  
"Yeah."  
"We're so screwed..."  
"How come? What do you think, we're going down that hatch to protect the Stone?"  
"Yeah, that was my first thought."  
"But what can the three of us do against Snape?"

Hayley frowned.

"Snape? What did I miss?"  
"Well, those first-years suspect Snape. That he wants to steal the Stone, I mean."  
"Why would he steal it? I mean, he's also protecting it!"  
"They also say he isn't stealing it for himself."  
"Seriously, if you risk your life to get your hands on the Stone, who would you steal it for?"  
Joshua sighed.

"The first-years said he wanted to steal it for..V...I mean, You-know-who."  
"WHAT??!!"

Leon fell off his chair.

"Snape and You-know-who? Give me a break!!"  
"You never know for sure! Snape used to be a Death Eater!! Who knows, maybe he's still on His side!"  
"Bullshit", Hayley said. "Snape wouldn't betray Dumbledore. Not in a million years."  
"How do you know that for sure? You don't even know the guy."  
"Yeah, and you've known him since you were little!!"  
"That's not what I mean. I don't think we should trust him."

Hayley got out of her chair, a little pissed off, and said:

"Class starts in 5 minutes, we'd better get down to the Dungeon, I don't want detention."

They quickly grabbed their stuff, and they went to Potions class. They were the first ones in the classroom. Snape pointed his wand at the blackboard. The instructions appeared. It said "Veritaserum." Joshua started laughing. Snape glared at him. A few seconds later, the other students entered.

"If I can have your attention please. You too, Faraday!"

Snape slammed his hand on Hayley's desk.

"We're going to make Veritaserum. Who of you dunderheads can tell me what Veritaserum is?"

Hayley raised her hand. Snape looked surprised.

"Miss Faraday, you know something about potions for a change?"

The other students started laughing.

"Veritaserum is a special potion. One drop, and the one who drinks it will tell you all his or her darkest secrets. Somebody who drinks it, and is asked to answer a question concerning his personal life, will be forced to answer it with the truth, even if they don't want too."

Hayley stopped talking. Guess that book she got from Snape wasn't so bad after all. Snape looked even more surprised.

"Indeed. 5 points for Ravenclaw."

They all looked at Snape as if he was dressed in a Santa-suit. He never gave points to other houses than Slytherin.

"What are you all looking at? The instructions are on the blackboard. You can..."

The doors opened, and Atticus entered.

"Well well, mister Loveless. Too lazy to be on time in my class? That will be an essay about the Sin of Tardiness. And 5 points from Gryffindor."

Atticus shrugged, and was looking for a free desk to sit at. The only free spot was next to

Leon. But before he could sit down, Snape called him back.

"Mister Ferrell, next to mister Lawliet. Loveless, here, next to miss Faraday."  
"Why, professor?"  
"Because I still haven't forgotten what you did too me 4 years ago, Loveless!!"

He glared at Atticus. Atticus sat down next to Hayley.

"What DID you do too him?"  
"Long story."  
"Start making your potion. And if you even DARE to make something explode, Faraday, then you may clean this classroom yourself!"

Snape sat down on his desk, and took a sip of his tea. Atticus smirked. Atticus and Hayley finished the potion in half an hour, since Atticus wasn't that bad. They poured the potion into a bottle, and when Hayley wanted to bring the potion to Snape and put it on his desk, Atticus said:

"Wait!"  
"What?"

Atticus got out a little bottle, that he hid underneath his cloak. When Snape wasn't looking, he poured it into their potion. He pointed his wand at the potion. It turned orange. Next he got out another, round bottle.

"Atticus, what the hell are you doing!!"

Atticus looked at Snape, who got out of his chair, and started to inspect their potion. Atticus quickly changed it back to it's original color. When Snape was inspecting Leon's and Josh's potion, that didn't look like the way it was supposed to look, Atticus changed their potion orange again. He aimed the little bottle, and threw it into the cauldron of another student. His potion exploded.

"Far-"

Then he saw it wasn't Hayley. Snape got out his wand, to empty the cauldron, and to heal the pimples that suddenly appeared on the boy's face. Atticus quickly got out of his chair, poured some of their potion into Snape's tea, and sat down again. He changed the potion back to it's original color.

"Atticus what did you do?!!"  
"Just a little test."  
"What if it goes wrong?!"  
"Don't worry, it will go perfectly, just the way I want it."

Class was over. Snape walked towards Atticus and Hayley.

"Loveless, let's see how you managed to mess it up. Drink it."  
"Why don't you drink it yourself, professor?"  
"10 points from Gryffindor because you show no respect. Now drink it."  
"But professor, what if I messed it up? Maybe I'll die."  
"I won't mind, Loveless. Now drink it."  
"I'll write as many essays as you want, if you try it, professor."  
"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Atticus wanted to answer that question, but Hayley kicked him underneath the table.

"That will be a D, Loveless."

Hayley quickly jumped into action. If Atticus got a D, so would she.

"But professor, I think Atticus just doesn't want to get poisoned!"  
"Then I guess he doesn't have faith in his own abilities."

Snape walked back to his desk, and took a sip of his tea. Hayley looked at what would happen. Atticus was still smirking.

"Thank you professor."  
"What?"  
"For trying our potion."  
"But I didn't.."

The he looked at his tea. The cup fell out Snape's hand.

"LOVELESS!!"  
"Are you a virgin, professor?"  
"No!!"

He quickly put his hands in front his mouth. Atticus had poured the Veritaserum in his tea.

"Who was your first?"  
"Judy!"  
"And who might that be?"  
"A Muggle!"

Hayley slammed her head against the desk. She didn't want to hear more.

"How was it?"  
"I can't remember! I was drunk!"

Class was over, but everbody wanted to stay, and listen to Atticus' questions.

"Do you have kids, professor?"  
"Yes."

Snape quickly ran out of the classroom. Atticus bursted out into laughter. Hayley was relieved that Snape ran away. Even Leon had to smile. A few minutes later, McGonagall entered.

"Why are you still here?! You're supposed to be in MY classroom! 10 points from every house! Now follow me!"

Atticus sighed in relieve.

"I thought she was here because of my little 'joke.'"  
"You DO know that you're in big trouble now, right?"

Atticus smiled.

"I don't care. It will be worth every single detention."

Atticus quickly left Hayley as soon as he saw that Leon and Joshua walked towards her.

"Can't believe Snape isn't a virgin anymore", Joshua said.  
"Please, I don't want to know!"  
"Sorry", Joshua said.  
"I wonder who this 'Judy' is."  
"Never mind", Hayley said.

They entered the Transfiguration classroom.

"Everybody sit down! The next one who makes a racket, WILL have detention! Today we're going to learn how to turn simple items into portkeys. Be careful not to touch them. If you succeed, you will be transported somewhere, so don't EVER touch it! The spell is "Portus."  
McGonagall pointed her wand at the chair. The chair started moving a little.  
"Now it's a portkey. Use the frogs in front of you to test your portkey. And also make sure you choose a destination, or else it might end up everywhere! I remember having a student who said 'China', just for fun, and was then missing for about 3 months."

Everybody started grinning. Suddenly, someone fell to the ground. It was Leon. Atticus was on top of him.

"Lawliet and Loveless!!"

The two didn't listen, and continued fighting.

"Oh dear", Joshua said.

Hayley ran towards them as soon as she saw they were moving towards the chair.

"WATCH OUT! THAT IS A PORTKEY!"

Hayley ran towards them, and before they knew, Hayley, Zack and Atticus were gone, and the chair too.

"My God", McGonagall said. "I didn't say a destination yet!"  
"Meaning they could have ended up EVERYWHERE", Joshua said with a grin.  
"No, luckily for them, they will be transported somewhere in Hogwarts."  
"Well, what's the worst place you could end up here?"

Joshua didn't want to hear the answer. Because he already knew.

Meanwhile, the first-years were having Potions. Everybody was surprised, since Snape looked completely different. He looked like he was 20 years old, and all his ripples were gone. He found out that Atticus also threw something in his tea to make him younger. He would get that brat one day. Only ONE excuse, and he would be in detention for a VERY long time. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a chair fell on the ground. Snape looked up. He saw two people appear, who were falling down. They were holding eachother, and fell right on top of him. He got out his wand and used a spell to get them off. Before he could get a closer look at their faces, a third person appeared, and fell right into his arms. Hayley opened her eyes, and saw the younger Snape.

"HOLY FUCK PROFESSOR??!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU??!!"  
"FARADAY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

Snape quickly let go of Hayley. She giggled.

"Well, we were...um...in Transfigurtation class, and professor McGonagall was teaching us how to make a portkey. And she turned her chair into a portkey. Atticus and Leon started fighting, and touched the chair by accident. I tried to get them away from the chair, but was dragged with it too."

Snape was angry. His facial expression didn't change, but that look in his eyes said enough.

"Faraday!! My office after your class is over! And also 10 points from Ravenclaw!"

Then he turned towards Leon and Atticus.

"Lawliet, Loveless. You're still idiots and dunderheads. I can see nothing has changed in those 4 years. You should've known better after they transported you to Durmstrang, Loveless. But when I heard they kicked you out, I already had a feeling this would not end well."

Leon looked at Atticus.

"You were EXPELLED from Durmstrang!!"

Atticus nodded.

"Loveless, detention for 3 months, and 30 points from Gryffindor! Lawliet, you get another month of detention as a bonus, and also 10 points from Ravenclaw!"  
"Ah man! Why do I get 30 points and he gets 10?!!"  
"Because of your little Veritaserum prank today. Now get back to your class! And the next one who comes bursting in my classroom, can count on it that I'll get him expelled!"

Before they left the classroom, Atticus said:

"And by the way kids, he's still under influence of Veritaserum. He will tell the truth to ANYTHING you ask him."  
"LOVELESS!"

Atticus started running.

"LOVELESS! YOU WILL PAY!!"


	11. Valentine's day

Valentine's day arrived at Hogwarts, and not everybody was looking forward too it. Especially Severus Snape. He hated to see all the students snogging eachother, and sending eachother secret letters. Last year, a student had sent him a Valentine's card. The student who sent it, got 3 months of detention with McGonagall. Not himself, ofcourse. Why give her the pleasure to be locked up with him for 3 months if she sent him a Valentine's card in the first place. He entered the Great Hall, and he was the first one at breakfast, next to Dumbledore.

"Ah Severus, happy Valentine's day!"

Snape glared, and nodded.

"Not really fond of it, Severus?"  
"No."  
"Remember last year? Dear miss Clearwater sent you a card then."  
"I still remember. And if she sends me one this year, I'm going to poison her."

Dumbledore smiled. The students started coming in, and they sat down at their house's table. Severus noticed Hayley. She looked kind of down. Leon and Joshua were nowhere to be seen. She put on her headphones, and started eating. He didn't really care what was wrong. Boy problems didn't bother him, even if he was her father. He saw Leon enter, with a few letters in his hands. Joshua had a big grin on his face. Snape wanted to bet a Gallion on it that he had just received a loveletter. The owls entered. Post was arriving. On Valentine's day there was alot more post than usual. Snape almost choked on his drink when Quirrell received a pink envelope, and a girl from Slytherin was waving at the professor.

"WEASLEY AND WEASLEY!!"

Fred and George wanted to start a food fight, and started to throw food at the other students. Hayley dodged some pumpkin juice that was thrown at her. Snape quickly arrived at the scene, gave Fred and George detention, and cleaned up the mess with his wand. Things quickly settled down. The owls were still coming, and Snape already wanted to walk towards his office to get some poison, as an owl gave him a pink envelope. He looked at Clearwater, but she didn't look at him. She was way too busy looking at Atticus, who got about 40 cards.

"Well well professor Snape, guess you have a secret admirer", McGonagall said, trying not to laugh.

Snape opened the envelope. The card wasn't pink, like he expected, but black, with a red hart on it. As soon as he opened it, rock music started playing from it. Everbody looked at him. He read the card.  
_Dear Professor Snape,__  
__Happy Valentine's day!__  
__Greets,__  
__H.F__  
_Little chibi rockers were drawn on the other side of the card, and that's where the rock music came from. He looked at Hayley, she was grinning. He had to smirk. He nodded towards her, and closed the card, in order to make the rock music stop. The last owls entered, and Snape was watching Hayley, in order to find out of she got any cards. An owl landed before her, and gave her a black envelope. Hayley opened it, read it and stared at Gryffindor's table. Snape realised she was staring at Atticus. Atticus turned to face her, smiled at her, and started reading his other cards. The girls noticed that Hayley got a Valentine's card from Atticus, and they started whispering, and glaring at Hayley. Three more cards arrived in front of her. She smiled at Leon when she opened the first one, and grinned at Joshua while reading the second one. When she opened the third one, her eyes got wide. She looked at Snape. Snape started smirking again. She started laughing, and tried to hide the card from Leon, who was trying to steal it.

"Keep your paws off, Leon, that's PRIVATE", she giggled.  
"Ah come on!"

She quickly put the card away and ran out the Great Hall. Leon chased after her. Because of what happened last year, Gryffindor now had Potions with Ravenclaw, instead of Slytherin. Snape hated to teach on Valentine's day. All students were staring at eachother, or giggling, and not paying attention at all. The 5th-years entered the Dungeon. Most girls were giggling, except from Hayley, who was having a friendly fight with Leon.

"Now, if everybody can manage to pay attention. You can tell your friends that you fancy mister Loveless after my class, miss Brooks."

A girl from Gryffindor glared at Snape. Everybody started laughing.

"The instructions are on the blackboard. And before somebody asks, NO. We're not going to make any Love potions."

Atticus, who was still next to Hayley, snickered.

"And if you ever pour something in my tea again, Loveless, I will make sure you'll get expelled before you can say: unfair. Understood?"

Atticus didn't answer.

"Good, now start."

They started their potion, but not without the usual giggling. Snape failed at his attempt to make them stop. After 10 minutes, 4 girls already got detention. Alot of girls were staring at Snape, and they were sighing. He still looked like a 20 year old. He didn't know how strong Atticus' potion was, and for how long it worked. Why were they all staring at him? They didn't send him any cards. What was wrong? Suddenly, the doors of the classroom opened, and 30, no...about 60 owls entered. They all landed in front of Snape. He stared at the 60 pink envelopes. He opened one of them and read it.

"Unbelievable professor, you got even more cards than me", Atticus said, trying not to burst out in laughter.  
"Five points from Gryffindor!"

He looked at all the girls. They waved and blinked at him. His eyes focussed on Hayley, who was hiding her face behind her book, so that he would not see her face. He pushed the cards of the table.

"The next one who sends me a Valentine's card, will be in detention for the rest of their time at Hogwarts!!"

It was the worst hour of the day. Snape was in a very bad mood, and Hayley felt sorry for all the other students who had Potions today.

Classes were over, and Hayley was on her way to Ravenclaw's common room, so that she and Leon could go to the Great Hall together for dinner, when she ran into Atticus.

"Hey."

She didn't reply. Hayley didn't get why he sent her a card. He called Josh a filthy halfblood, and what would he think of her, if he found out she was Muggle-born? Ofcourse she wasn't, she was a halfblood too. But only Dumbledore, Snape, a female friend and that creepy guy knew it. Although, Atticus was very close to finding out who her father was. He already thought Snapewas her father, but wasn't completely sure.

"Why do you talk to me? I thought you hated to talk to halfbloods and Muggle-borns."  
"Look, I'll explain that later. You've got to help me."  
"What's up?"  
"Well, since Joshua Ferrell and I have to sleep in the same room, there was a misunderstanding. A certain girl sent me chocolates with a Valentine's card. And when I entered the bedroom, Ferrell ate them all, and he was staring out of the window like he was desperately in love."  
"Then he probably thought they were for him."  
"Come with me, I want you to see it for yourself, he doesn't want me to help him."  
"Can imagine, you aren't really friendly to him. And that fight with Leon..."  
"Forget about that, ok? Besides, we DID end up in Snape's classroom after we fell against that portkey."  
"Very funny."  
"Forget about that too. Now come with me to the common room."

Hayley followed Atticus, and when they arrived in Gryffindor's common room, he lead her up the stairs, into the 5th-year boys bedroom. It was already dark outside. They entered the bedroom, and Atticus pointed at Joshua.

"Josh?"

He turned around and looked at Hayley, with a big, dreamy smile on his face.

"Oh, hi Hayley. It's really pretty outside, don't you think?"  
"Josh, are you okay?"  
"Okay? I've never felt so good."  
"What's bothering you?"  
"I'm in love, Hayley."  
"In love, with who?"  
"With Melanie."  
"MELANIE? MELANIE BROOKS?!"  
"Yeah."  
"Josh, you don't even KNOW her."  
"Could you introduce me to her?"  
"Look Josh, I don't know her either."

Hayley picked up the card, and read it.  
_Dear Atticus,_  
_You are the love of my life,__  
__Love,__  
__Melanie.__  
_Hayley looked at the empty box of chocolates. She sighed.

"I think someone was trying to seduce you with Love potion, Atticus."  
"And you mean Ferrell fell in love because he ate the chocolate?"

Hayley nodded.

"What can we do about it?"  
"I have no idea. We have two options. Be stuck with him for about a week until we made an antidote. We can find the book in the library."  
"And the second option?"  
"Take him to Snape. If Snape wants to give him the antidote, he's gonna be fine again."  
"I guess we have no choice. Snape it is."  
"I'll go. If you're with me, he won't help us. Especially after what happened last week. Come with me, Josh, I'm going to introduce you to Melanie."

Joshua got on his feet immediately. She grabbed Joshua's wrist, and dragged him to the Dungeon.

"Is she in the dungeons?"

Hayley sighed. She knocked on Snape's door.

"Who is it?"  
"It's Hayley Faraday, sir. We have a problem."  
"Come in."

Hayley opened the door. She had to push Joshua into the room.

"Ferrell, what are you doing here?!"  
"Professor, we've got a little problem."  
"I want to see Melanie!!"

Snape looked at Joshua, a bit annoyed.

"Love potion. And a pretty strong one too. Can you help us, professor?"

Snape walked towards the shelf, grabbed a bottle, and poured it into a glass. He gave it to

Joshua.

"What is that?"  
"Just. Drink it. I don't want you to act like that for another week, it will make me sick."

Joshua drank from the cup. He blinked.

"What happened, why am I here?"  
"Remember you ate those chocolates?"  
"Yeah?"  
"They were for Atticus. You ate them by accident thinking they were for you. And they contained Love potion."  
"Seriously?!"  
"Yeah. So I took you to professor Snape to get an antidote."  
"Why did he help us?"  
"Because you were acting like one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen. Now get out."

Joshua didn't notice that Snape was also in the room, so he almost jumped.

"Thanks sir!"

They quickly left the office.

"Thanks for helping me out."  
"Actually, Atticus found you, and then he went go find me."  
"Did he think he was too good to bring me to Snape?"  
"No, you refused to let him help you. What is going on between you, Leon and Atticus? You seemed to hate eachother the minute he walked in."

Joshua sighed.

"Guess I have to tell you now."  
"FINALLY."  
"Well, it all started 4 years ago, when we first came to Hogwarts. You were there too."  
"Yeah, but I never talked to you guys. You were always pointing at me and laughing."

Joshua grinned.

"Well, let's go back in time then


	12. Flashback

"Platform 9 3/4? Mom, does that even excist?"

Joshua Ferrell was at the station together with his mother. Today was the day he would go to Hogwarts. His dad was a Muggle, his mom a witch. When he was 7 years old, he somehow managed to end up on the roof of their house, when he was playing outside. His mom had explained everything about magic. About Hogwarts, Azkaban, magical creatures, and about her own time at Hogwarts. A few weeks ago he had received the letter, that said that he was accepted at Hogwarts. She took him to Diagon Alley, showed him Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and showed him the money in the safe, that he was allowed to use to buy school supplies. Now that they were on their way to the train that would take them to Hogwarts, Josh became even more nervous.

"Mom, what was it that you said about the four houses?"  
"The four houses, dear? Well look, when you come to Hogwarts, you will be sorted into a house. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each one of them is named after the wizard that helped build the school."  
"And how do they decide in what house you belong?"  
"I can't tell you that, or else there wouldn't be any surprises left."  
"Ah come on!"  
"Just make sure you're not in Slytherin."

Josh got scared. His mom started laughing.

"Don't worry honey, I was just kidding. I don't care what house you are in. As long as you do your best, that's good enough for me."  
"Now where is that platform?"  
"Just walk through this wall."  
"What?"  
"Just do it. If you think it's scary, then run."

Josh sighed, grabbed his trolley and ran towards the wall. Before he knew it, he was at a platform, where he could see a big red/black train. It said: Hogwarts expres. He saw other children getting on the train. His mom appeared next to him.

"Come on, give your luggage to that man there, and go sit in the train. Don't forget to write me, okay?"  
"What if I fail this?"  
"You won't. Don't worry."  
"What house were you in?"  
"Why are you asking?"  
"I'm just curious."  
"I was in Gryffindor. Now go, we don't want you to miss the train."

His mom hugged him,and he got on the train. He had to wear the school uniform he bought once they arrived. He got himself an empty coupé. He had some money in his pockets, but he wasn't sure if he needed it. The train started moving, he waved at his mom, and then the platform was gone. Maybe 20 minutes later, somebody knocked on the coupé's door. Josh turned around. It was a boy with black hair, black eyes, and he looked a bit tired and weird.

"Can I sit here? Nobody wants me to sit with them."  
"What kind of bullshit is that? They don't even know you."  
"They are in Slytherin, I think that will explain enough."  
"Well, I don't know alot about the four houses."  
"Are you parents Muggles?"  
"My dad is. But my mom is a witch. Quite a shock when he found out he had married a witch."

The boy started grinning.

"Come on, sit down."

The boy sat down.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Leon, Leon Lawliet."  
"And I'm Joshua Ferrell. But you can call me Josh."  
"Nice to meet you Josh."  
"So Leon, how come you know alot about the four houses?"  
"My brother's on Hogwarts too. And mom and dad are both wizards."  
"So you're a fullblood?"  
"Nope. Mom's parents were Muggles. Well, at least her mom was. I'm not sure about her dad, but I think he was a wizard."  
"So what can you tell me about the teachers? I don't want to get in trouble on my first day."

Leon frowned.

"Well, my brother told me not to get in trouble during Potions."  
"Potions? You mean making poison and stuff?"  
"There's more about it than just that. And don't say that in front of Snape, he'll give you detention."  
"Snape?"  
"Yes. Severus Snape, he used to be in Slytherin when he was still a student. He's the worst of all teachers. He's mean, sarcastic, and gives you punishment for everything. He's also head of Slytherin, so make sure you're not in Slytherin."  
"He doesn't sound very nice."  
"Yeah, and there are also rumors that he used to be a Death Eater."  
"Death Eater? I heard mom talking about that one time. Something about You-know-who?"

Leon nodded.

"He was the most feared wizard of his time, until Harry Potter kicked his ass."  
"You mean that he was hit by his own curse?"  
"You know about it?"  
"Ofcourse, mom told me about it. We were born in the time that You-know-who was still, well you know, powerful."  
"Forget that guy. Any idea what house you'll be in?"  
"I don't know. Mom was in Gryffindor."  
"Gryffindor is not bad. Not bad at all."  
"And you?"  
"Well, my family has been in Hufflepuff and in Ravenclaw, so I'm not sure."

Suddenly, someone was pushed against their door. It was a first-year with black hair. The one who was holding him, looked like a 4th-year, and the symbol on his cloak said 'Slytherin.'

"You'd better make sure you're in Slytherin! Or else you know what will happen!!"

The Slytherin let the boy fall. Then he walked away. Josh quickly opened the door, and dragged him in.

"What was that about? Are you okay?"

The boy had black eyes, just like Leon.

"I'm fine. That was my brother."  
"Nice brother you have."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm from a fullblood family, who all used to be in Slytherin. They detest Muggles and Muggleborns."  
"So they're expecting you to be in Slytherin?"  
"Yes, they are. But I have a feeling I'm going to break that tradition."  
"How do you mean?"  
"I would like to see the look on their faces when they find out I'm not in Slytherin. I mean, I don't mind being around Muggleborns. Besides, I don't want to be in Snape's house either."

Leon started laughing. Josh scratched his head.

"That Snape guy doesn't sound very nice."  
"Come on, come sit with us", Leon said.  
"Okay, as long as my brother doesn't see me. What is your blood?"  
"Halfblood", Leon said. "My parents are both wizards, but my grandma is a Muggle."  
"And you?"  
"Same. My dad is a Muggle, my mom a witch."

The boy sat down.

"What's your name?"  
"I'm Atticus. Atticus Loveless."

Leon dropped his sandwich he just got out of his pockets.

"Loveless? You mean, THE Loveless family? The one with the famous Quidditch player in it?!!"  
"Yes, my nephew indeed plays Quidditch for England."  
"Do you play Quidditch too?"  
"I've played it with my nephew yes."  
"Are you good, what position do you play?"  
"He himself is a Beater, butI feel more at ease as a Hunter."  
"And you're ATTICUS?!"  
"Yes, am I famous?"  
"I've heard about you! You're the most promising new student! I heard my brother say it. Even the teachers talk about you!!"

Atticus smiled.

"I'm the first one in my family who is 'a promising student', as you say it. But I'm not very proud of my family, as you can see. What house will you be in?"  
"No idea", Josh said. "Mom was in Gryffindor, but that doesn't mean anything."  
"I think I'll be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff", Leon said. "My parents were both in Ravenclaw, but mygrandpa was in Hufflepuff."

Suddenly they heard the intercom.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in about 20 minutes."  
"Let's put our robes on", Josh said.

Leon, Josh and Atticus were waiting in front of the Great Hall. A certain woman called McGonagall appeared, and lead them into the Great Hall. All other students were staring at them. Josh was looking at Atticus, who was glaring at his brother, who was at a table that only contained students who were in Slytherin. There was a little chair, and a hat was placed on top of it.

"If I call your name, you come forward, you sit down, and I will place the Hat on your head. Then you'll be sorted."

Josh almost fainted. The tension was too much. He decided to calm down by looking at the teachers. One saw that he was looking at him. It was a small, old man, with a friendly face. He smiled at Josh, and nodded. Josh smiled back. Next to the friendly old man, there was a man with greasy black hair, black eyes, and completely dressed in black. He also noticed that Josh was staring at him. He glared. Josh quickly looked away. Leon whispered:

"That's Snape. The guy in black, I mean. The other guy is Flitwick, he's pretty cool, I heard. He's head of Ravenclaw."  
"Faraday, Hayley."

A black haired girl with green eyes made her way to the chair. She tripped, and her chewing gum fell out of her mouth, right into Snape's drink. Everybody started laughing, and Snape looked like he was about to get out his wand and kill the girl right here, right now.

"I think she just met her new enemy", Leon said. "He will never forget this."  
"Good start", Atticus said, trying to make eye contact with Snape.

Snape looked at Atticus. Atticus grinned, but Snape glared. McGonagall placed the Hat on Hayley's head. She was whispering, and closed her eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!"

She got of the chair and sat down at Ravenclaw's table.

"Ferrell, Joshua."

Joshua almost tripped, just like Hayley. He sat down, and McGonagall placed the Hat on his head. The Hat was a bit too big for him, so it covered his eyes.

_"Pretty obvious, this one. No need to think about it."__  
_

Josh closed his eyes and hoped he would not be in Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Josh sighed in relief. He got of the chair and was greeted by the other Gryffindors, who patted him on the back. Josh sat down next to a black haired boy.

"Congratulations! I'm James by the way. I'm a 4th-year."

He shook hands with James.

"Pretty good start for the girl, don't you think?"  
"Huh?"  
"With the chewing gum."

Josh grinned. James chuckled.

"I don't think Snape is going to forgive her for that. Just make sure you don't get on his bad side, and you'll survive Hogwarts."  
"Lawliet, Leon."

Leon sat down, and McGonagall placed the Hat on his head.

_"My my, the second Lawliet!! I've never seen anybody with such a great pair of brains. You are VERY intelligent, and eager to learn about magic, I see, I see..."__  
_

Snape glared at Leon.

"What's his problem?"  
"Who?"

Josh pointed at Snape, who glared at Leon. James started laughing.

"Well, Leon isn't the only Lawliet on Hogwarts. His big brother is a 4th-year, just like me."  
"What house is he in?"  
"Ravenclaw."  
"What's Snape's problem? I heard from Leon that he only hates Gryffindors."  
"Well, I think Jake Lawliet is an exception."  
"Jake?"  
"Leon's older brother. Snape wasn't very pleased when Jake sent him a bottle of shampoo on his birthday, with his name on it."  
"He put his own name on it?"  
"He wanted to be brave. Snape hated him from that day on. So I don't think he's going to be very happy with another Lawliet. Oh, I think the Hat knows!"  
"RAVENCLAW!!"

Leon got of the chair, and sat down next to a boy, that looked alot like him. That had to be his brother. Jake smiled at Snape, knocked Leon on his head, and then his smile turned into an evil grin. Snape's face cleared up when the next name was called.

"Loveless, Atticus."

Atticus was even more nervous than Josh. He sat down, and McGonagall put the Hat on his head. All students and teachers started whispering. This was the prodigy, the promising student. Yes, they respected him, but would he be just like his brothers?

"That's one more Slytherin", James said.  
"Why?"  
"The whole Loveless family has been in Slytherin. He has two brothers on Hogwarts, and they're the most disgusting people I have ever met. All their ranting about pure blood.."  
"What are you?"  
"Me? I'm a fullblood, but I honestly don't care. By the way, look at Snape's face. He's head of Slytherin, and ADORES the Loveless family."  
"Because of their hate against Muggleborns?"  
"No, God isn't of pure blood, so he doesn't hate Muggleborns at all. He hates all students except the ones that are in Slytherin."

Snape's face was full of confidence. Josh was sure that Snape was expecting the promising student to end up in his house, Slytherin. His whole family was in Slytherin! How could Atticus end up somewhere else? Atticus closed his eyes.

_"Well well. Another Loveless. You are that prodigy I heard them talk about. I've had alot of Loveless' on this chair, and I can remember I sorted them all in Slytherin. It would be a good house for you."__  
_"I want to be in a house that fits ME, not my family."  
_"Strong will, I can see that. Alright then. I think I have the right house for you."__  
_

Snape looked at Atticus, and he was wondering what was taking the Hat so long. Atticus' brothers were nervous.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

It was like the whole Great Hall exploded. All Gryffindors started cheering and yelling. After all, the Loveless family was full of intelligent and talented people, and having a Loveless in your house was a great honor, even if they hated Muggleborns. Slytherin's table was booing. Atticus' brothers were cursing. Snape looked like his birthday had just been cancelled. How could a Loveless end up in Gryffindor? McGonagall had a little smile on her face, when Atticus was greeted and patted on the back by other Gryffindors.

"WE'VE GOT ATTICUS! WE'VE GOT ATTICUS!!", alot of Gryffindors sang.

Students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were cheering too. Finally a Loveless that wasn't in Slytherin, and that wasn't mean towards Muggleborns. If you were in Gryffindor, you couldn't possibly hate them. Atticus almost hugged Josh, and sat down next to him. James shook Atticus' hand and congratulated him. Atticus looked at his brothers. For the first time in his life, Atticus felt happy. Even happier than when he got the letter that he was a wizard, that meant that he could leave his house for most of the year. He was different from his family. He wasn't like them. He was a Gryffindor.

"Lawliet and Loveless! Detention, and I want you to clean the classroom during dinner!!"

Snape was furious. Leon and Atticus were laughing their head of. Atticus had thrown some fireworks in Snape's cauldron, that made it explode, and caused Snape's robe to catch on fire.

"I WILL report this to professor Dumbledore, mark my words!"

"Don't worry professor Snape, we'll be good boys now", Atticus said.

Snape didn't appreciate that last remark, and took another 10 points from Gryffindor.

Atticus was in Gryffindor's common room, staring at the fire.

"What's wrong Atticus?"  
"Oh, hey Josh. It's nothing."  
"That's a lie."  
"Mom and dad sent me a letter. They hate me for not being in Slytherin. I'm not allowed to go home during summer holidays."  
"Seriously?!"

He nodded. Then he got out of his seat.

"I have to write them back. It's important."

Then he left. Josh started at him. What was going on?

Today was the day. Atticus, Leon and Josh would end their first year at Hogwarts. Josh finished packing, and wondered where Atticus went. His bed was empty, and his suitcases were gone. Suddenly he saw a letter. He opened it and read it.

"HE DID WHAT!!"

Josh quickly ran to the Great Hall. Leon was having breakfast.

"LEON! LEON!"  
"Josh? What's up, you're acting like a weirdo."

Josh pushed the letter into Leon's hands.

"Read this!!"

Leon started reading.

_Lawliet and Ferrell,__  
_

_I understand that this might be hard to accept for you, but it's absolutely true and I was not forced to write this by anybody. I've had it with Hogwarts. This idiocy can't go on. My qualities are too good for Hogwarts. I can't stand being around all these Mudbloods anymore. So I've decided to go to Durmstrang. Pure blood is more important there, and I'm sure I'll learn more than at Hogwarts. Gryffindor wasn't my house after all. I belong in Slytherin. Don't try to contact me, because I won't reply. This is the last time you'll hear from me. Succes with the rest of your studies.__  
_

_Atticus Loveless.__  
_

Leon ripped the letter to pieces.

"This can't be true. This is not Atticus."  
"Josh, remember last week? He was uneasy, and he called that girl a Mudblood. That wasn't like him either."  
"I'm sure his parents forced him to write this!!"  
"How do you know?"  
"How do you know that they didn't force him?"  
"He's gone Josh. And he's not coming back. He betrayed us. I can't believe he would do this to his best friends."

A tear fell down Leon's face.

"I swear, if he ever comes back to Hogwarts, I will beat the living crap out of him!"

"Wow."  
"And that's the whole story."  
"Gone, just like that? And the only thing that he left you two was the letter?"

Joshua nodded.

"Leon hated him from that day on. And so have I."  
"Can imagine. But I heard him talk to you. I heard him call you a filthy halfblood. He acts like that the whole time, except during Potions."  
"He doesn't detest you because you're Muggleborn?"  
"No, strangely enough, he doesn't. And he wanted to help you with that Love potion, remember? And he pulled a prank on Snape."

Joshua smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds like the old Atticus."

Leon entered the Dungeon.

"Josh, Hayley,we've got a problem!!"  
"What is it?"  
"You'll see!!"

They followed Leon. They walked outside, and saw Atticus, lying on the ground. Two men were standing in front of him.

"Getting expelled from Durmstrang so that you can go back to Hogwarts?! Clever trick. And then you tell mom you're in Slytherin. Now we're here to check if that is true, and look at that, a Gryffindor robe. And ofcourse you're hanging out with your old friends now!"

They kicked him in his face. His nose started bleeding. Atticus' wand was a few inches from his hand, and Atticus couldn't reach it.

"I'm..NOT hanging out..with them..."  
"Like they would accept you. You wrote that letter after all. And then our little brother regrets his decision, and goes back to Hogwarts like a little scared puppy. You're worth about as much as a Mudblood."  
"PARALITIS!!"

The first man fell down. Before the other got out his wand, Hayley pointed hers at him and yelled:

"EXPELLIARMUS!!"

The man flew backwards. He looked up and saw Hayley.

"You! You're Hayley Faraday!"  
"You know me?"  
"Ofcourse, we're the ones who were trying to kill you", the man said with a twisted grin.  
"PARALITIS!"

Hayley paralyzed the guy. These were guys that caused her to hide. Leon put a hand on Hayley's shoulder. She didn't cry, but grinned. She yelled a spell. The man was launched into the air and fell down. He screamed. Hayley giggled and let him fly again. The gates opened. It were Snape and McGonagall, who just saw that Hayley launched one of the guys into the air.

"What is going on here?!"

Hayley pointed at the two men.

"They were beating up Atticus, professor, so we taught them a lesson. Oh, and these are the guys that were trying to kill me."  
"Miss Faraday, that's very..BRAVE...of you, but..."  
"I recognize these two", Snape said. "These are the brothers Loveless. I believe they weren't very pleased when Atticus was sorted into Gryffindor."  
"Neither were you, professor", Joshua said.

Leon and Hayley snorted, and Snape's stare was cold with alot of detention in it.

"Mister Lawliet, please take mister Loveless to madam Pomfrey", McGonagall said. "I will take care of these two men here. Severus, take mister Ferrell to my office. I want to have a talk with him after I'm done with these men. Also, take miss Faraday to Ravenclaw's common room. I can believe these are guys are the ones who were trying to get rid of miss Faraday."

Snape glared at them.

"Minerva, don't worry, I'll take care of them, you take mister Ferrell and miss Faraday with you."  
"Are you sure Severus?"  
"Absolutely."

As soon Hayley and Joshua were inside, they heard a scream of pain, coming from the men. Hayley was sure Snape wouldn't be merciful. Leon and Atticus were already on their way to madam Pomfrey. And if they were alone, Atticus decided to explain everything to Leon.


End file.
